Let the Beat Move You
by Escher84
Summary: Hizashi has an unexpected encounter while dancing in a night club. He is more than alright with this kind of surprise.
1. Ch 1: Bonkers

"I gotta take a break, Hizashi!" Nemuri panted as the latest song she had been dancing to faded from the air. She had been dancing for what felt like hours, but that didn't stop the ever-energized voice hero from pouting at her.

"You're breaking my heart, Nemuri! Just one more song!" Present Mic gave her the saddest eyes he could muster, but his friend just laughed.

"I'm gonna go find Shota. I'll pick up the next round for us as an apology, alright?"

"ALRIIIIIIIIGHT, YEAAAAAA!" Hizashi shouted as he gave her the finger guns. The next song started up just as he was left on his own, the heavy bass pulsing through the air. Hizashi moved to start dancing as he took in the beat of the music and turned around, gazing at all the other people in the club. He loved the feeling music gave of bringing people together, all of them moved by the same thing to dance and to sing and to live. He let himself take in the crowd when heavily-lined grey eyes locked on to his own, stopping his breath and freezing him in place.

 _«I wake up everyday, it's a daydream  
_ _Everythin' in my life ain't what it seems  
_ _I wake up just to go back to sleep  
_ _I act real shallow but I'm in too deep»_

Her eyes held a playful glint to them as she closed the distance, cutting through the crowd swiftly to stand before him.

"H-hello," he finally stuttered out after a beat. A teasing Cheshire Cat smile made its way across her face as she placed a palm on his chest.

 _«And all I care about is sex and violence  
_ _A heavy bass line is my kind of silence  
_ _Everybody says that I gotta get a grip  
_ _But I let sanity give me the slip»_

Her hand vibrated with the beat of the song against him as she quickly wrapped her hand around the lapel of his leather jacket to pull him flush against her and started dancing.

 _«Some people think I'm bonkers  
_ _But I just think I'm free  
_ _Man, I'm just livin' my life  
_ _There's nothin' crazy about me»_

Her presence electrified and captivated him all at once. She had wild red hair that was shaved on the side as it cascaded down other. The top of her collar and arms were visible to him from underneath mesh fabric that seamlessly changed into the sleek black material of her dress which seemed to look held together by large white stitches haphazardly printed all over it. He let his gaze roam over this bold stranger that had entranced him out of nowhere before her eyes captured his once again. It only took him another beat before he matched her move for move.

 _«Some people pay for thrills  
_ _But I get mine for free  
_ _Man, I'm just livin' my life  
_ _There's nothin' crazy about me»_

He had automatically put his hands on her sides when she had pulled him forward and he now slid them down to rest on her hips. The bass of the song continued to reverberate within him as her palms slid up his chest and snaked around his neck to tease the messy bun he had pulled his hair into at the beginning of the night. The sway of her hips made her brush against his own, enticing him closer. She pulled him down slightly to close the distance between them and brushed her lips against his as the bass thudded maddeningly around them.

 _«THUMP»_

 _«THUMP»_

 _«THUMP»_

 _«THUMP»_

 _«THUMP»_

 _«THUMP»_

 _«THUMP»_

 _«Bonkers»_

Her lips silently mouthed the word feather-light against his own. He leaned forward to close the last hair's breadth between them when she suddenly let go of his neck causing him to break out of the trance her lips had put him in. She smiled her Cheshire Cat smile once again, eyes lighting up and shifted so that one of his legs was between her own, and as the beat picked up again, she began to ardently grind against him. He gripped her hips harder as they rocked against each other, bass pulsing through every inch of him that her palms touched.

Hizashi thought he was going to go mad with the way her touch electrified him. When her hands found the hem of his shirt and her fingers teased the skin underneath and she placed her hands flat against his now-exposed hips, he couldn't help but let his forehead fall into the crook of her neck as he let out a low groan. It was as if her palms were vibrating with the bass line of the music and those vibrations shot through the defined features of his hip bones, arousing him in what he might consider a disturbingly fast manner if his thoughts weren't clouded by the rush of the sensation and the feeling of her against him. She grinned against him as she ghosted her lips down his neck, pulling away only when he turned and attempted to capture her once more in a kiss.

She smiled teasingly and wagged a finger at him before placing her arm around his neck while the other rubbed his hip and pulsed against him.

 _«Some people think I'm bonkers  
_ _But I just think I'm free  
_ _Man, I'm just livin' my life  
_ _There's nothin' crazy about me»_

 _She wants to play? Alright then, I'm more than okay with that game, little listener,_ Hizashi thought to himself. He lifted his head up to grin at her and wink as one hand trailed up her spine and tangled in her hair. He turned her head just enough to expose her neck to him and leaned forward until he was the one with his lips almost against her skin. As carefully as possible, he activated his quirk to emit a low, vibrating rumble as he brushed along her neck, never fully touching her.

 _«Some people pay for thrills  
_ _But I get mine for free  
_ _Man, I'm just livin' my life  
_ _There's nothin' crazy about me»_

Her hand clenched against his side, still just underneath his shirt, and her hips bucked just slightly against him as she quietly gasped at the sensation. He chuckled against her, grinning wide as he moved away to look at her once more while they continued dancing. Her chest heaved against him as they grinded together, pressed as close as possible to each other in the sea of writhing bodies. She looked at him with unrestrained lust in her eyes and bit her lip. She seemed to be physically holding herself back from kissing him and it was driving him crazy.

Her palms moved to rest against his leather-clad chest, trailing between spikes and pressing on occasion before continuing their journey. She had been staring at his lips and he thought she'd finally caved as she leaned into him again.

She suddenly stopped, centimeters away as the song came to an abrupt end. Her eyes flicked up to his and he saw that same mischievous glint in her eyes that they held when he first laid eyes on her and that Cheshire Cat grin slowly spread across her face once more. She patted his chest with both hands before withdrawing them from him. He blinked a few times, stunned, and she quickly walked away, throwing him one last teasing grin over her shoulder before disappearing into the surrounding crowd.

He made his way back to the table Shota had been holding for them in a daze and sat down, sipping his drink as he fervently searched for her among the mass of bodies still on the dance floor.

"What happened?" Shota deadpanned, not even bothering to look over at his stunned-silent friend.

"Who was that girl?! Do you know her? What was ALL THAT about?!" Nemuri excitedly questioned him.

"I have no idea..." Hizashi murmured just loud enough for his friends to hear as he leaned back and downed the rest of his drink. He put one hand in his jacket pocket as he returned his attention to his friends, quickly recovering from the shock of what had just happened when he felt something rustle against his fingers. Pulling the mysterious object out of his pocket, he unfolded the tiny slip of paper and grinned. Quickly, he laughed at the story Nemuri was emphatically telling so that his friends wouldn't notice what he'd just found while he thought about what was on the note. Hizashi knew that this was just the beginning, and he couldn't wait.

" _See you around, hero~ 3"_


	2. Ch 2: Down

"I have a venti ultra caramel frappuccino for Fuchizaki-sama," the barista boredly called out to the busy cafe. Yukine took out one earbud as she perked up and silently picked up her order from the counter then headed back to her seat, already slipping her headphones back in as she started to scribble once more in the notebook in front of her. She took a sip, reveling in the intense sweet flavor of her drink while music flooded her ears.

Yukine had come to Starbucks to get some work done - making music for people in the entertainment industry to sing and perform - hoping to take inspiration from the bustling city around her. It was her way of motivating herself for the freelance gigs she picked up every now and then when she had time to spare from her main job.

She looked up from her work to realize the cafe was beginning to get crowded. Yukine wasn't fond of being out in public outside of work settings. More people around meant more chances for people to end up talking to her and that always made her extremely anxious. There was a reason she worked either from home or on a stage where no one could interact with her. Still, sometimes she had to get out of there and inspiration was as good a reason as any. She worked for a little while longer before deciding to head home to continue her work; she was set to get at least something down by the end of the night.

She'd been tapping out a new composition for her latest client - some new pop star group rising up in fame who wanted an upbeat single for the charts - while walking when a man staring down at his cell phone walked into her. She stumbled and glared at the man, who had decided to start reprimanding her for getting in the way of an important person such as himself. _Ugh, salarymen,_ she thought as she reached for something in her pocket and folded her arms to wait out this stranger's tirade.

"-You need to realize some of us work hard and deserve your respect. Now what do you have to say for yourself?" he finished, looking at her expectantly. Yukine rolled her eyes, but mouthed a silent "I'm sorry" before bowing politely. _Maybe this ass will be satisfied with that and just go on his way,_ she hoped. Unfortunately, it seemed he was bent on embarrassing her.

"Excuse you, but you should speak loudly and clearly when you are apologizing to a superior. Try again!" the man barked.

Oh, now she was mad. Yukine scowled and stomped up to the man, shoving the small notebook she'd taken out of her pocket in his face.

" _Sorry, but I am mute,"_ the page said in nice, big print. She quickly retracted the notebook from his embarrassed face to quickly write out another quick comment on the next page before shoving it in his face again, _"Also, I'm not sorry. You were the one who wasn't watching where you were going, Rude-san."_

Yukine quickly spun on her heel and marched away from the sputtering man before he could continue his chastisement. She reminded herself that interacting with strangers like that man were exactly why she kept her night owl lifestyle and didn't often leave her apartment. Luckily, the walk home was short and she managed to avoid another frustrating encounter.

Yukine let herself into her apartment and moved quickly to hunker down in the extra room that served as her makeshift studio, hands idly moving across the keys of her electric piano as her computer started up. She worked diligently on the string of inspiration the man had rudely interrupted, fixating on the slowly-forming melody her hands played over and over on the keyboard.

With a sigh, Yukine stretched and stood up a several hours later, joints popping as she raised her hands above her head. With a glance at the clock and a quick look at the window, she decided to call it a night from work. Moving into her room, she quickly flipped on the radio and flopped down in bed, grabbing a pillow and snuggling into it as she lazily kicked her legs back and forth as they dangled off the side. The radio blasted a lively song that made Yukine smile.

"GOOOOOOOD EVENING, LISTENERS! GO AHEAD AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP FOR THAT LATEST ROUND OF SONGS! WE HAVE A LONG NIGHT AHEAD OF US, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT HAS TO BE BORING! FEEL FREE TO CALL IN AND MAKE REQUESTS TO YOUR FAVORITE DJ WHILE WE GET STARTED ON THIS NEXT SET! FIRST UP WE HAVE..."

Yukine silently chuckled to herself at the loud, energetic man speaking through her radio, and she thought back to the prior weekend. Honestly, she'd never meant to make a move on him; she had just found it incredibly amusing to hear a very clear and obvious shout from the dressed-down man that made him impossible to ignore even from across the dance floor. She was perfectly content watching from afar considering he seemed like the chatty type, and a club seemed like the worst possible place to admit her disability. But when she saw him scanning the crowd and his eyes widen upon catching hers, she quickly took out her notebook to scrawl out a simple message - while keeping eye contact, she'd gotten pretty impressive at writing notes without looking or on the fly by this point in her life - before ripping the note out to slide it safely into the tight space between her wrist and her bracelet and making her way over to him.

Yukine smiled gently at the memory of his stunned silent expression before picking up her phone to scroll through the internet. More announcements were made by the loud DJ and more music pumped out of the radio as she lost herself in her Friday night ritual, making mental notes of songs she might be interested in playing or remixing in the future. It was a couple hours later, at midnight exactly, when Present Mic took over once again, but something in his voice caught Yukine's attention.

"Alright listeners, we have a dedication here for A Real Livewire from someone simply known as Hero! He says he can't stop thinking about your eyes and all he asks is for this little Livewire to call into the station and give us her name so her Hero can find her! ISN'T THAT SWEET, LISTENERS?! Now the song being dedicated is a little softer than our normal stuff here at PUT YOUR HANDS UP RADIO, but I think such a sweet request can be accommodated! Here you go, Livewire. Your hero's waiting!"

A simple, wistful piano melody floated out from her radio as Yukine's phone dropped from her hand. She stared at her radio, eyes wide and mouth slightly open in shock.

 _«Didn't even really wanna go  
_ _But if you get me out, you get a show  
_ _There's so many bodies on the floor, so  
_ _Baby, we should go and add some more  
_ _Are you down, d-d-down, d-d-down, d-d-down, down, down?  
_ _Down, d-d-down, d-d-down, d-d-down, down, down?»_

He wasn't. He wouldn't. He was...he was calling her out - trying to find her! He wanted her to call in. Yukine couldn't believe it. She tried convincing herself she was being delusional and reading too much into things.

 _«Everywhere I look are peoples' hands  
_ _Thrown up in the air to help them dance  
_ _Come on, baby, catch me if you can, I  
_ _Know you don't have any other plans  
_ _Are you down, d-d-down, d-d-down, d-d-down, down, down?  
_ _Down, d-d-down, d-d-down, d-d-down, down, down?»_

At the mention of hands, she was thrown back into that night. She had used her quirk to pull the bass line from one of the speakers to tease the pro hero/DJ as she danced with him. She knew it was illegal to do, but her work license technically allowed her to use her quirk in clubs and other work venues. It was a stretch, but the way he looked at her had been worth it. She had found herself enthralled by how visibly he reacted to the music pulsing directly against his skin and he seemed to even enjoy the slightly rough quality of her hands thanks to the mesh that comprised her palm-speakers.

She wondered if he had been thinking about her hands when he chose the song when the melody shifted away from the piano and into a bass drop as it progressed into the rather simple chorus. Did he know she'd be listening to his radio show? She outed herself as knowing who he was with the note, but how did he know she was a listener of his show? _He really is making a bold leap on few facts here,_ Yukine mused to herself.

 _«You know we could put them all to shame  
_ _Now isn't the time to play it safe  
_ _Isn't this the reason that you came, so  
_ _Baby, don't you let it go to waste  
_ _Are you down, d-d-down, d-d-down, d-d-down, down, down?  
_ _Down, d-d-down, d-d-down, d-d-down, down, down?»_

As she listened to the song, she stared at her phone. She wished she could call in and just tell him her name, but her quirk left her voiceless. Her brows furrowed and a small sigh escaped her. He wasn't supposed to be looking for her. That hadn't been the plan.

 _«Every single thing is feeling right  
_ _Started as a quiet Friday night  
_ _I don't really think that we should fight this  
_ _What if we don't stop until it's light?  
_ _Are you down, d-d-down, d-d-down, d-d-down, down, down?  
_ _Are you down, d-d-down, d-d-down, d-d-down, down, down?»_

Yukine had never meant for anything to come of her decision to dance with and tease the hero. She'd merely made an impulsive move fueled by desire and her intrinsically bold attitude. Regret danced across her features as she put her phone down and pointedly ignored it, choosing instead to finally shed her clothes and settle in to sleep. It was better to keep the moment they'd had untainted by attempting any further contact. Someone as chatty as Present Mic wouldn't want to be around someone who couldn't even converse with him. Still, she smiled as the song came to an end and she quickly began drifting off to sleep.

 _If only I could just run into you at a club again, Present Mic. Not have to worry about you finding out about my voice. I'd be down for that..._

* * *

Author's Note: Alright! So I have done a **lot** of research on mutism in order to convey things as properly as possible and what I've learned is there is not a whole lot of information out there on anything outside of selective mutism! So I'm working as hard as I can to be as respectful as possible in terms of conveying a character with this disability and I encourage anyone who has knowledge on it to contact me so I can do better!

The next chapter has two different versions currently written. One that involves resolving that unresolved sexual tension from the first chapter and a version that involves prolonging it. I'm not entirely sure which one to use yet. Any preferences?

P.S. - does the spacing look as cramped to y'all as it does to me? I feel like the chapter needs more space between the lines, but maybe that's just me?


	3. Ch 3: Body Talks

When Hizashi finally saw her again, it was an even bigger surprise than the first time.

That night's radio show passed with many phone calls, but not a single one from his mystery girl. He even checked in periodically throughout the week with the radio station to see if anyone had maybe called in claiming to be Livewire, but no such luck. Hizashi was sad to think maybe she wanted nothing more to do with him; he was just a fun tease for one dance and all the electricity he'd imagined between them was in his head. But Hizashi was never good at thinking negatively, and he quickly reminded himself that there could be plenty of other reasons for her silence.

"She probably just didn't listen to my show!" Hizashi slaps his palms on the table and shouts out of nowhere, causing his dozing best friend and the happily chattering woman next to him to jump, startled.

The sleeping bag next to Hizashi glares blearily at him. "What the hell are you suddenly going on about now?" Shota rasps.

"He's still swooning over his mystery woman," Nemuri replies with a shit-eating grin on her face. "He put out a dedication to her on his show and everything. Our little 'Zashi has been absolutely love struck since the club, Shota!"

Shota rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath, turning away from the loud pair to go back to sleep. Hizashi, however, dramatically sighs and throws himself back against the couch, arm draped over his face, and whines, "I don't know how else to find her, Nemuri! I was sure she'd be a listener!"

"What you need is to get her off your mind. You can do another dedication on tomorrow's show. Tonight, though," a self-satisfied look appears on Nemuri's face, "we're going out."

Hizashi moves his arm just enough to peek out from underneath it, "On a Thursday? We have an audience to teach tomorrow!"

"Oh, well then I guess you don't want to come with me to see that super underground DJ you've been trying to get tickets to for forever now..." Nemuri airily remarked.

Suddenly, Hizashi perked up, "NO WAY!" he squawked loudly, "How?! Their tickets are impossible to get!" Being in the scene himself, Hizashi always tried to make it out to see the not-quite-mainstream talent that existed in the music underground and there was one DJ whose name was everywhere, but somehow remained entirely elusive as far as attending one of their shows was concerned. DJ Surround Sound, they called themselves, and they seemed to really want to keep to the underground as they never announced shows in the usual manner, instead opening ticket sales on their website mere hours before a show took place. No fanfare, no social media shout-outs, no interviews. Nothing. It was a horrible marketing decision, really, and yet without fail every single show for the past several months had been completely sold out within minutes: their fan base proving to be both zealous and devoted to watching their site for any ticket link signaling a show would be happening that night.

"I happened to have a thing going on with one of the bouncers working where the show is taking place tonight and he was able snag two tickets. Are you sure you don't wanna come out with me?" Nemuri's eyes narrowed deviously, knowing there was no way Hizashi would turn down her plans for the night now.

" **WE'RE GOING!** " he yelled, drowning out the bell that rang to signal the end of lunch before enthusiastically marching out of the teacher's lounge without asking for any more details.

. . . . .

The abandoned warehouse was packed with people dancing along to the music blaring from the stage at the back of the building. Hizashi was ecstatic to finally glimpse the mysterious DJ he'd heard such rave reviews about, but he was happy to just listen to what they were capable of for a bit first. He bobbed his head along to the song playing as Nemuri shouted something at him and handed him his latest drink.

"DJ Surround Sound humbly requests that you make SOME FUCKING NOISE," a digital female voice started out speaking before pixelating and growing into a commanding shout. The crowd cheered wildly around them. Hizashi had yet to hear the DJ's actual voice even once throughout the night, instead using a digitized female voice whenever something was said during the original arrangements that were mixed in with other songs and remixes.

"I wonder why they don't just use their voice. Maybe it's some type'a shtick?" Nemuri shouted into his ear as they headed for the dance floor after finishing off their third drink in a row.

"Must be," Hizashi replied, easily heard over the din of the crowd. "Probably builds up their mystique!"

Nemuri and him started dancing enthusiastically, letting the music wash over them. Not even halfway through the song, some poor soul caught Nemuri's eye and she grinned sharply. Hizashi gave her a thumbs up and called out "Go get 'em, tiger!" before she stalked off toward the scantily-clad girl. Now dancing alone in the middle of the dance floor, Hizashi turned to finally chance a look at the mysterious DJ who commanded such wild events. As he squinted through the lights surrounding the stage, Hizashi glimpsed a flash of wild red hair that stopped him in his tracks.

 _No way. It can't be her. No way no way no way!_ That thought played on loop as Hizashi pushed his way through the crowd to the front of the low stage. Shock etched its way onto Hizashi's face as he stared open-mouthed at the woman in front of him. Her bright red hair was just as he remembered it and her stark grey eyes were the exact same ones ingrained into his memory. She looked utterly luminous on that stage in a long sleeve crop top with slashes of ultraviolet color across it and high-waisted bondage shorts. She started up another original song as she laughed silently on stage and danced with her hands thrown up into the air.

And her hands...her hands! The bass line of the song pulsed out of the round speakers that seemed embedded into her palms, filling the club with the fast-paced beat and making the air around the stage reverberate with them. Arousal pooled low in his gut as he remembered how those hands felt against him. Hizashi couldn't stop his eyes from devouring every inch of her that he could see and it was only when he made his way back up to her face that he saw she'd finally noticed him, grinning from ear to ear and giving him a coy little wave. He waved dazedly back, still in awe at finding out his little livewire was the DJ he's been so eager to see for all these months. He snapped out of it in time to see her bite her lip as she points at her equipment, then holds up four fingers before pointing at him. He allows himself a wide grin and gives her the finger guns to let her know he understands, _This next song is for you._

A man's laugh echoes throughout the club, and she begins clapping along as a heavy electric guitar begins playing the first notes to the new song. The hair on the back of Hizashi's neck stands on end as those sultry grey eyes lock onto him like a predator who's found her next prey and she begins to move to the music.

 _«Your eyes follow like a spotlight  
_ _Two eyes like the sun  
_ _Go ahead, keep your distance from me  
_ _Soon you're gonna come»_

Apparently it wasn't unheard of for her to dance along to a song in her set from the catcalls being made by those closest to the stage. Still, Hizashi gulped as he stood frozen in the sea of dancing and cheering bodies, completely unable to take his attention off the digital deity surrounded by flashing lights and an LED backdrop dancing in front of him.

 _«When you flick your hair like you don't care  
_ _And you're asking where I'm from  
_ _That game that you're running, baby  
_ _You've already won»_

She points to herself and mouths "I've already won" along to the lyrics, smug in her knowledge that she had completely captured the pro hero's attention once again. Her hands traced her outline from the curve of her thighs to the swell of her breast before raising them above her head and once more clapping in time with the song.

 _«I need to know, know, know  
_ _What do ya need, need, need?  
_ _What do ya like, like, like?  
_ _'Cause I'm gonna be it tonight»_

She freezes as the song halts and aims her own finger gun at him, winking as she pulls the trigger and the song explodes into the chorus.

«You can be cool, you can be shy!  
Say what you want, say what you like!  
'Cause ooh, your body talks, your body talks  
Ooh-ooh, your body talks»

Even when someone stumbles into him and mutters a soft "Wow..." underneath their breath, Hizashi can't tear his eyes away from her brazen and sensual dancing.

«You can pretend you don't wanna know!  
But I read the signs from your head to your toes!  
Yeah, you don't need to say a word 'cause  
Ooh, ooh your body talks»

She strikes a pose with every whoop the chorus calls out and returns her seductive gaze to his as she begins swaying and clapping once more.

«Your lips are a conversation  
That face is a song  
If it's my imagination  
Stop me if I'm wrong»

Desire courses through him as she mouths the lyrics to him and he shakes his head slightly at her. _You're not wrong at all, listener. I want you. Bad_ , Hizashi thinks to himself.

«I need to know, know, know  
What do ya need, need, need?  
What do ya like, like, like?  
'Cause I'm gonna be it tonight»

He watches as her smile grows and she closes her eyes briefly before returning her smoldering gaze to him.

«You can be cool, you can be shy!  
Say what you want, say what you like!  
'Cause ooh, your body talks, your body talks  
Ooh-ooh, your body talks»

He watches as one of her hands makes its way into her hair and lifts it from her shoulder while her other hand trails down from her neck and pulls at the wide neck of her top, tantalizing him with a glimpse of a tattooed collarbone that makes his breath hitch.

«You can pretend you don't wanna know!  
But I read the signs from your head to your toes!  
Yeah, you don't need to say a word 'cause  
Ooh, ooh your body talks»

Her wandering hand splays out against the bare flesh of her stomach before dragging up the hemline of her cropped shirt even more than it already is. Hizashi runs his tongue along his bottom lip before biting it in an effort to hold in a whine at her teasing. He drags a hand over his hair and gazes at her pleadingly, brows knit and eyes brimming with need for her to finally touch him again.

She blows a kiss toward him as the song ends and quickly shifts into the digitized female voice again goading the crowd into more cheers and shouts. For a brief moment, she disappears from the stage and briefly hope flares up in Hizashi's chest that she's coming out from the stage to meet him, but she quickly becomes visible again. She flashes him one last grin and a playful wink before she engrosses herself with her controller once more, shifting into a new song and riling up the crowd.

Letting out a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding, Hizashi makes his way back to the other side of the club and takes a seat at the bar, adjusting himself breathlessly and ordering another drink in an attempt to cool himself down from his own private performance in front of what was easily hundreds of people. It only takes another drink before Nemuri comes back up for air, giggling as she tells her newest toy to wait while she drinks the cocktail Hizashi already had ordered and waiting for her.

"So what do you think? This DJ is insane, huh?! And what a body!" Nemuri inquires as best she can over the beat of the latest song.

Hizashi has to drag his eyes away from the stage to look at his friend before responding, "It's her, Nemuri! It's my mystery girl!"

"No way! _She's_ DJ Surround Sound?! Damn..." Nemuri whistled. "So how ya gonna get to her? Are we waiting to meet her after the show now?"

"DJ Surround Sound never makes appearances after their shows. They're known for being elusive. It's part of their image," Hizashi states, sadness tinging his shouted reply. Nemuri looks at him sympathetically as she sips her drink. Before she can start in on a battle plan though, an incredibly out-of-place man in a business suit and rectangular glasses makes his way over to the pair and coughs expectantly to gain the pair's attention.

"Excuse me, are you Present Mic, or as I've been informed to call you, Hero-san?" the man inquires politely. Hizashi stares wide-eyed at the man and finishes the gulp he'd just taken of his own drink before responding.

"I would believe that I am, listener! What request do you have for me today?"

"It seems I am the one fulfilling requests today, Hero-san. I've a message from DJ Surround Sound for you. She says, 'My name is Fuchizaki Yukine. Your move, Hero.'"


	4. Ch 4: I am the Best

_" Subject: Request for Professional Interview_

 _Hello Fuchizaki-san,_

 _It has come to our attention that you currently work as a popular local club disc jockey known as DJ Surround Sound. Our radio station has been following your career for a while now and we have been greatly impressed by the name you have made for yourself in the underground music scene. While we rarely do interviews on the various shows we produce, your work has caught enough attention that we would like to offer you an opportunity to be interviewed on one of our highest-rated radio shows. As the show has an evening run time, we would make sure to work around your professional schedule so that you would not have to cancel any upcoming events._

 _We look forward to hearing back from you here at Put Your Hands Up Radio._

 _Uesugi Koiso"_

Yukine grimaced and shoved the computer back toward her companion. One hand held up her head on the glass cafe table while the other one pinched the bridge of her nose as she willed herself to keep the frustration to a minimum.

"Well, you were the one who told him it was his move," Akio stated curtly while pushing up his rectangular glasses. "What were you expecting exactly when you said something like that?"

⟨"I don't know! For him to come to my next show or something!"⟩ Yukine signed back grumpily.

"He's a worldwide celebrity and one of the hottest radio personalities in the nation, and you told him your real name in the context of a professional setting," Akio paused to sip his tea, "Plus you have taken to teasing the poor boy every time you see him. The fact that you didn't see this coming is the real surprise here."

Yukine shot a glare at the man sitting across from her. What was supposed to be a Friday morning business meeting at a local cafe to discuss the prior night's show had started off with her best friend and manager, Kozue Akio, shoving a surprise email in her face with a look of barely-restrained exasperation. Akio had been in her life since she was a child when he had - as a 7 year old - matter-of-factly informed her that attempting the monkey bars with a cast on was not only a brash, but illogical action to take. Yukine had replied to his unwanted comment by dragging him over to the jungle gym, shoving a furiously written note that merely said "Watch me" at him, and then proceeding to struggle defiantly across the piece of equipment. Akio had taken it upon himself to be her voice of reason after that and the two had remained fast friends; Akio had even been the one to propose she learn JSL and took lessons with her so that she wouldn't slack.

⟨"When did he even have time to contact the station to send the email?!"⟩ Yukine signed with agitation. ⟨"The show went until 2 AM for fuck's sake!"⟩

"And his show runs at night so his producer is probably used to running on an evening schedule."

Yukine gave her friend the most pained you-are-so-not-helping-right-now look she could muster before heaving a quiet sigh, ⟨"I hate that I have to reject him like this."⟩ Yukine's brows furrowed and her mouth set itself in a guilty frown.

"Who says you have to?" Akio asked, his eyebrow raising skeptically at her comment. "I have offered on multiple occasions to act as an interpreter for you so that you can hold interviews. You're doing well with your current elusive marketing strategy, but soon that won't be enough. An interview would boost ticket sales and venue options and allow you to put out that album you've been wanting to create of your original works to a wider market."

⟨"...I'll have to think of a fitting response to that,"⟩ she signed petulantly.

Akio sighed, ⟨"This isn't about your work; this is about the fact that you have a crush on Present Mic despite barely even meeting him twice and you don't want him to know you can't speak,"⟩ Akio signed, slipping into the visual language he knew Yukine preferred to use when discussing her personal problems in public.

Yukine silently scoffed, ⟨"Well when you put it that way, you make it sound like there's more to it than just wanting to get into the man's pants."⟩

⟨"Am I wrong?"⟩

⟨"Not in the slightest and I hate it, as usual."⟩

Yukine's phone dinged and the two friends took a break to continue their breakfast. She saw that it was a message from her latest client, Japan's very own All Might. She had only talked to him via email so far, but they were supposed to have their first meeting this afternoon at his agency. The pro hero was looking to have a theme song composed for a TV show or movie about him or something and for some reason he'd decided to hire her. She opened the message lazily, assuming All Might was just confirming their meeting, and took a bite of her omurice.

All Might3  
" _Hello Fuchizaki-san! It is me, All Might! I have found myself in a scheduling predicament and was hoping you would be able to change the location of our meeting to Yuuei High instead. I apologize profusely for this inconvenience."_

Yukine choked on her food as she read the message. Go to Yuuei High? The thought immediately made her nervous. The school was massive and if she got lost, she would be unable to ask for assistance. Still, not many civilians got a chance to step foot into the prestigious and high-security school, and she had to admit she liked the idea of being one of the few who got the chance. Yukine settled back in her chair and picked up her phone to tap out a reply.

Fuchizaki Yukine  
" _Yes, that will be fine so long as you're sure you can get me the appropriate credentials to enter. It is my understanding that Yuuei has rather high security clearances, and I would not want to impose. I just request that you leave a map clearly indicating your chosen location for our meeting with the receptionist so that I can find my way there. Does the scheduled time still work for you or would a later meeting be better to accommodate your schedule?"_

All Might3  
" _Wonderful! I have already cleared the meeting with the appropriate authorities and cleared you for security so there is no need to be concerned, and I will gladly leave a map at the entrance for you! I can keep the scheduled time no problem, and thank you for accommodating my mishap!"_

⟨"It seems I'm gonna get to sneak a peek at the inside of Yuuei High,"⟩ Yukine informed her friend offhandedly. ⟨"All Might needed to change the location of our meeting."⟩

"I still do not understand why he has decided to hire you for this job, nor do I understand why you would take it. Film soundtracks are not exactly in your portfolio of work," Akio muttered.

⟨"If the number one hero came to you and offered you a job, would you turn it down?"⟩ Yukine retorted. ⟨"Besides, I've been looking for a challenge lately, and a theme song sounds fun!"⟩

Her companion snorted and Yukine caught an incredulous look cross his face before he ended the conversation in preference of finishing their breakfast in peace and quiet.

. . . . .

Yukine gaped as she looked up as the gargantuan and heavily guarded entrance to the hero training academy. Tentatively, she stepped up to the security wall and entered the Special Entry ID number All Might had just texted her. Quickly, the barrier to the school opened and she stepped through, curiously taking in the surrounding campus as she made her way to the entrance.

Once inside, Yukine was surprised to find a small bear...dog...mouse thing smiling pleasantly and apparently waiting for her.

"Ah, you must be Fuchizaki-san. Welcome to Yuuei High!" the creature chirped, clapping in its paws together happily, "I am Principal Nezu, and I'm here to escort you to your meeting."

Oh no. This was Yukine's nightmare come true. She hadn't even been at Yuuei for a full minute and she had to speak to someone. This was exactly what she had been attempting to avoid when she asked for the map, which - come to think of it - All Might had probably obliviously considered the principal of the entire school to be the best map.

Smoothing the pained expressed off of her features, hopefully before the principal saw it, Yukine flipped to the page she had prepared in her notebook before bowing politely and holding the note out for Principal Nezu to see.

" _Hello, it is very nice to meet you. My name is Fuchizaki Yukine. I am sorry, but I must inform you I am unable to speak due to my quirk so I must communicate through notes. Hopefully this will not be an issue."_

Yukine knew that saying her name was redundant, but she always filled the first half dozen or so pages of her communication notebooks with different forms of greetings to more easily deal with most types of situations she'd find herself in, and she'd just decided to use her formal greeting for today's meeting.

Principal Nezu peered at the note for a moment before giving her an understanding hum of acknowledgement, "Ah! No need to be sorry, Fuchizaki-san. We at Yuuei understand quite well the vast array of differences in communication people may have due to the nature of their quirks," he motioned for her to begin following him to the meeting room before continuing, "If it would be of use to you, I can offer interpretation services during your meeting. I am fluent in several visual-modal languages, and we have the latest in terms of text-to-speech technology available here."

Yukine hurriedly wrote out her response, feeling embarrassed by the principal's attempts to accommodate her, and handed her guide the note, _"I'm grateful for your offer, but I prefer to use my notebook."_

Nezu nodded kindly up at Yukine and gently patted her arm, "I understand. One's level of comfort is always an important factor to consider. If you need anything while you are here, please feel free to find me in my office," he gestured to a door as they passed it, "and I will be more than happy to assist you. Now, I'm sure that as a civilian you're more than a little curious about the campus. Let me tell you a little bit about its design..."

Yukine couldn't help but relax a little at the principal's calm yet cordial demeanor as he took away the pressure of conversation by acting as a tour guide to different buildings and rooms they passed. Before she knew it, they were stopped in front of a rather large set of doors with a plaque that said "Meeting Room" on them. The principal opened the door for her and told her that All Might would be with her momentarily before cheerily wishing her a good day. Looking around, Yukine sat down in a chair facing the doors and waited nervously for the hero to arrive.

. . . . .

Meeting with All Might was definitely an experience. Yukine had been surprised by how boisterous and friendly the top hero was in person and found herself to be almost swept away by his personality. He'd taken her opening note well and was more than patient throughout their discussion whenever she needed time to write out a full reply. Apparently, the theme song he was hiring her for was for a documentary being made about his rise to the title of Symbol of Peace, and All Might had wanted to support as many independent artists as he could with this venture. They had begun wrapping up their meeting when she asked All Might if he had any footage he felt really embodied the kind of hero he was so that she may study him. He had nearly knocked her back with his excitement over the chance to show her some of his favorite hero moments and interviews before leading her out of the meeting room.

"We can use the teacher's lounge since most of the staff will be busy," All Might boomed out as they navigated the halls with Yukine keeping track of where they were thanks to the crisp map in her hand. About ten minutes into the meeting, they had been interrupted by the single most exhausted person Yukine had ever seen. He had dragged himself over to her, stuck out a map of the school in front of her, and muttered something about Nezu believing she would want it. She barely had time to bow a thank you before he was gone, leaving the room much faster than he had entered it much to Yukine's surprise.

While they continued walking, Yukine flipped open her notebook and began writing. All Might peered over her head, knowing at this point that Yukine was intending on conversing with him.

 _"You're still fairly new to teaching, yes? How do you like it compared to hero work?"_ That simple question was all Yukine had to ask to set All Might off. He barked out a short laugh like thunder before launching into the joys of teaching for the rest of their walk.

She had been focused on the massive hero regaling her with a story about one of his classes as they walked through the door to the lounge when a crash and an excessively loud yelp startled the pair and jolted their attention to the disaster in front of them.


	5. Ch 5: Love Game

Pushing himself off the floor was none other than Present Mic himself, scrambling to look composed in front of the new occupants to the room. The color drained from Yukine's face when she realized the source of the commotion and she took an automatic step back toward the door. _This cannot be happening. No way. This has to be some kind of cruel joke and or a nightmare or something_ , Yukine thought to herself in a panic. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply in hopes that this was some strange hallucination on her part, but the scene remained the same when she opened her eyes again.

Present Mic stood in front of her for the first time in full hero regalia, dusting himself off from his fall. Well, mostly full hero regalia. Yukine couldn't help but notice the hero seemed to be just in a tank top with his leather jacket on the table he'd crashed into and his directional speaker on the floor. Her eyes took in his lean, yet muscled arms and the silhouette of his form before dragging her gaze away from him. On the couch behind Present Mic sat sprawled out the exhausted man who'd interrupted her meeting earlier. His irritated expression slid from the spectacle in front of him to appraise her. She'd have assumed that the man would have been passed out somewhere from how he'd looked earlier, but from the glint in his eye as he looked over at her, she could tell that he was far more awake and perceptive than his appearance let on. That just made Yukine even more nervous and she fixed her stare at the ceiling, willing herself to not look at either man and take in the rest of the room instead. She hoped more than anything Present Mic would somehow not recognize her without the colored lights of the club masking her face or that All Might would very quickly direct them elsewhere since the lounge was not unoccupied as expected. Instead, All Might stepped further into the room and greeted his fellow teachers.

"Ah! Present Mic, Eraserhead, you are here! I apologize for surprising you. Are you alright?"

"YEA-" Present Mic accidentally shouted before clearing his throat and adjusting his volume, "yea, I'm fine! Whatcha doin' here? Eraser said you were in a meeting." She could feel him staring at her as she pointedly looked everywhere else in the room except at him.

"Yes! We decided to come here to watch some footage of mine. Oh!" All Might turned his beaming smile her way before stepping to the side and gesturing enthusiastically at her, "This is Fuchizaki Yukine. She'll be composing my theme song! Fuchizaki-san, these are my colleagues, Pre-"

"Yamada!" Present Mic interrupted, moving hastily so that he was in front of her, "Yamada Hizashi. It is _very_ nice to meet you."

"Aizawa," the haggard man drawled, standing up to move next to Present Mic and side-eyeing him.

Yukine bowed stiffly at the two men. With a sigh of resignation, she stood back up to present her greeting. There was a dull ache in her chest that had her wishing she'd never started this dance with him, never led him to chase after her under the guise that she would be what he wanted, never built up to this moment that would end with his disappointment. She kept her eyes downcast, as she reluctantly lifted up the notebook greeting that would finally unmask her.

She tried to keep the look of defeat off her face as her eyes remained fixed on the floor. When her gaze flickered up to the blonde man after a few moments, she was confronted with him staring directly at her instead of the notebook held between them. Present Mic broke into an easy grin and struck an absurdly dramatic pose, pointing at her.

"WE READ YOU LOUD AND CLEAR, LISTENER! JUST WRITE IN ANY REQUEST YOU HAVE," he shouted with such excitement it made both Yukine and All Might wince and Aizawa growl. Despite not being quite ready for it, Yukine wasn't surprised by the voice hero's decibel level. What did leave her blindsided, however, was Aizawa returning his attention to her and beginning to sign.

⟨"He fell off the couch and crashed into the table when he saw you enter the room, you know."⟩

Yukine's mouth fell open for a moment before her entire expression brightened and she threw her head back in a silent laugh.

⟨"I'm sorry to have been the reason you were subjected to such noise, Aizawa-san. How did you know I knew sign?"⟩ she replied, shoulders still shaking.

Aizawa sighed, ⟨"You hold your notebook under your arm instead of in your hands as if you'll need them for communication instead. I'm assuming you're the one he's been trying to find for the past two weeks. He's not going to shut up now you realize that, right? I barely get peace and quiet as it is from him."⟩

Yukine flushed pink at Aizawa's words and started to sign another apology when she realized the other two were staring at them slack-jawed. Her eyes left him to dart between the other heroes. Aizawa followed her gaze and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"What?" he gave Present Mic and All Might a hard look.

"I just have never seen you talk so mu-"

" **YOU KNOW SIGN LANGUAGE?!** " Present Mic's shout drowned out even All Might in his surprise as both men replied simultaneously.

"It allows me silent communication in the field," Eraserhead stated in a bored tone that showed his disdain that such a thing wasn't obvious to his friend.

"Ahem...Anyway!" All Might coughed to regain everyone's attention, "You are both more than welcome to join us while we watch my best footage! It can be informational for all!" The large man made a grand welcoming gesture before moving over to the computers to begin setting things up.

Aizawa picked up a battered yellow sleeping bag and hefted it over his shoulder, "I'm finding somewhere I can nap in peace," he turned once more to Yukine. ⟨"Good luck with him. Now that he's found you, he's not going to let you escape again so easily...Make him work for it anyway."⟩ Before Present Mic could ask him what he said, Aizawa was out the door.

Yukine fidgeted with her notebook as she realized she should probably say something to the hero in front of her. Despite her unsure hand, she wrote in confident words, " _It looks like it's still your move Mic-san._ "

He peered at her over his triangular shades, "Now that's a request I can fulfill, listener, but remember, you asked for it." The hero then straightened up and gave her a toothy grin, "And didn't I give you my real name in our introduction? Call me Yamada, since you're much more familiar with me outside my hero costume than you are with this persona." Present Mic winked at Yukine as she tried her hardest not to smile at his teasing, then ambled over to his jacket, slipping his phone and a pair of headphones from one of the pockets and crashing on the couch as if he was done with the conversation.

Yukine returned her attention to the man she was supposed to be in a meeting with, coming over to the computer. " _What will we be watching first?_ " she asked.

"Why, I thought my very first rescue to make the news would be a good start! I'll show you some of my key battles throughout the years! And don't worry about needing to crowd around the computer, I'll project it onto the wall so feel free to stand back a bit behind me to fully take in such spectacular heroics and I'll narrate from here!" All Might practically beamed at Yukine, he was so excited to show her the recordings. She smiled and patted his shoulder before moving to stand casually in the center of the room while All Might briefly stood up to flick the light switch on the wall to turn off the fluorescent lights above them before settling in front of the computer once more and beginning his narration of the events in front of them.

All Might's cheery voice was easy for her to hear even without him facing her and the news report on the far wall had stolen all her attention. So it was a surprise to Yukine when she began hearing the faint sound of upbeat pop music playing behind her.

 _«Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick»_

The music was quiet enough that Yukine was sure All Might was completely oblivious to it playing. Just as she began to turn to see if maybe Yamada's headphones had accidentally become unplugged while hanging out on the couch, Yukine felt the lightest brush of lips tracing her ear.

 _«I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A lovegame, a lovegame»_

"Since you always cut the broadcast short and leave me wanting, I better make my move now, huh?" his warm whisper against her skin made Yukine shiver in anticipation, and she tilted her head back until it nearly rested on his shoulder to look him in the eye. A low heat smoldered within his green eyes, but there was a softness to them as well.

He stared at her for a beat, eyebrows slightly furrowed, before murmuring, "If this isn't what you want, all you need to do is pull away."

Yukine chose to answer his very touching concern by pressing her ass firmly against his crotch.

 _«Hold me and love me  
Just wanna touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit»_

She heard Yamada's breath hitch and his hands landed on her hips to steady himself. He huffed a soft laugh into Yukine's hair and let his hands wander down to trace shapes into the thin material of the tight skirt covering her thighs. "Be careful now, we're supposed to be professionals here. You wouldn't want me to be loud and attract All Might's attention to us, would you?" Slowly, he dragged his nails up her thighs until he gripped Yukine's hips once more and moved her so that there was the smallest amount of space between them, "Now be good and pay attention to your meeting. It's not your turn to play."

 _«Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just thrust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick»_

A jolt of desire ran through Yukine at his words and she just barely resisted pushing back against him, choosing instead to lay her hands on top of his where they gripped her hips and give them a light squeeze to indicate her understanding. With much difficulty, she focused back on the news report playing on screen.

 _«Let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game, Dans le lovegame  
Let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game, Dans le lovegame»_

Yukine felt his hands inch up to follow her curves, pausing at the hem of her top to slip underneath the fabric and tease the waistband of her skirt. His thumbs rubbed firm circles into her hip bones which made her focus hazy and had her shifting her stance to her other foot.

She redoubled her efforts to focus on the interview now taking place on the wall as a young All Might spoke to the reporter about his big rescue of 1000 people and what it meant to him to be a hero. Effort that quickly went out the window when she felt Yamada's teeth lightly graze the skin right where her jaw met her ear and one of his hands slid down to grip her ass.

 _«I'm on a mission  
And it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest  
I'm educated in sex, yes  
Now I want it bad, want it bad  
A lovegame, a lovegame»_

Yukine inhaled deeply and bit her lip as Yamada let slip the quietest groan he could manage. Nuzzling into the dip behind her ear he murmured, "No pressing of lips, right? That's the game?" The fingers of the warm hand still underneath her top splayed across her stomach and tapped along with the beat of the quiet song in between them. She let out a shaky breath as she nodded.

"Mm...well, let's see what we can do to get you to change your tune," he whispered along her jawline, and with that, his tongue traced a path back to the pulse point he'd been teasing and bit down. At the same time, the hand across her stomach pulled her against him as he thrust his hips into her just once. She gripped the toned arm wrapped halfway around her front as she let out a breathy gasp at the unexpected contact. She had to admit, he was making it really difficult to remember why she'd been so insistent on playing this little game with him. The soft nips he left down the column of her throat as his fingers stroked against skin and skirt were making a compelling case for just giving in right there and inviting him back to her place after the meeting ended.

 _«Hold me and love me  
Just wanna touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit_

 _Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick»_

Just as suddenly as she was overwhelmed by his actions, his touch on her disappeared. Left dizzy from the contact and then sudden lack of it, she stumbled forward a step.

"Fuchizaki-san! Is everything alright?"

Her head snapped up at All Might's concerned tone. Eyes wide, she nodded furiously and righted herself. She picked up her notebook which had fallen to the ground when she'd lost her footing and turned her body while she wrote just enough to see Yamada reclining against the end of the couch closest to her, one arm draped over the back and the other resting comfortably on his leg. She noticed a smirk playing on his lips as he watched her, and she could still just barely hear the song coming from his headphones.

 _«Let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game, Dans le lovegame  
Let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game, Dans le lovegame»_

She held up her shaky explanation, _"Yes, I just dropped my notebook while focusing on the interviews, but I believe it's time I headed home. Would you be able to email me the other clips you think would be important for me to view, and I can meet with you in a couple weeks to see if you like the direction I'm taking the composition in?"_

Yukine breathed a sigh of relief as All Might nodded his assent, "Of course! I won't keep you any longer. I'll walk you back to the entrance, and please, feel free to contact me with any questions you may have! I want you to feel comfortable with me despite my status so that you can really get a feel for how to portray me!"

All Might lead her out the door, but she paused and motioned for him to wait one moment in the hall as she hurried back in the room. Yukine's eyes crinkled and a smile made its way across her lips as she jotted her number down and tore out the note. She held eye contact this time as she bowed farewell and placed the slip of paper on the far end of the table. He grinned in return and offered her a lazy salute, "It was nice meeting you, Fuchizaki-san," Yamada practically purred, "I can't wait to see how next time will go."

 _«I can see you staring there from across the block  
With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
With a boy and a girl and a (huh) and a game»_

Those last lyrics followed her as she made her way out of the school and left a thrill coursing through her body at the anticipation of their next encounter.


	6. Ch 6: Talk Too Much

Hizashi's finger tapped out an impatient rhythm against the desk. His students were currently taking their final exams, which left him with nothing to do except fight the overwhelming impulse to check his phone for the thousandth time that afternoon.

The only problem was that Yamada Hizashi was not very good at being patient. He checked his phone yet again.

| _0 new messages._

He sighed. Okay, so maybe it wasn't a good idea to have sent the message so early in the morning. But he'd sent it at like, 7 AM! He'd been up for a while at that point.

"Uh...Sensei? Are you alright?" Ashido asked, having approached the desk to turn in her exam.

"Eh?!" Hizashi startled at his student's sudden appearance. "Yea, listener! Everything's golden!"

"Is that why you're checking your phone every five minutes?" The pink girl let her lips curl into a mischievous grin. "I thought we weren't supposed to have our phones out during class, Sensei."

"I have no idea what you're talking abo-"

The phone in Hizashi's hand erupted in an outburst that could only be described as an EDM version of popcorn kernels popping. The entire class stared at their teacher.

Phone still in plain view, Hizashi looked his student dead in the eye, "I would never take out my phone during class hours and set a bad example for you students."

The phone let off the obnoxiously upbeat tune again.

"I don't even own a phone. Are you done with your exam?" Hizashi continued.

"Ohmygods, Sensei! You can't just not answer like that! At least look at the messages!" Ashido squealed. The rest of the class broke out in shouts and cheers for him to answer his phone.

"Okay! Okay!" Hizashi raised his hands in defeat. "If all of you sit QUIETLY and finish your exams, I'll see what they say," he conceded. Honestly, this was the strangest argument Hizashi had ever had with a class, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't far too eager and hopeful about the messages waiting for him.

| _2 new messages_

Hizashi [7:00 AM]: _Good morning, gorgeous! So what are the chances I can get you to do me the honor of going out on a date with me?  
_ Hizashi [7:01 AM]: _Like, a real one where we spend time together for longer than the duration of one song_

Livewire [1:29 PM]: _Were you seriously awake enough to try having a conversation at 7 in the morning?  
_ _| And I don't know, do you think you can finally catch me so that I stay around for longer than one song?_

Hizashi broke out in a wide grin at Yukine's teasing jab. Sure, she'd escaped from him every time they met before, but now it was different. He'd shown her a taste of her own medicine the last time they met and was rewarded with her number. He was going to prove to her that it was worth it to stick around.

Hizashi [1:31 PM]: _Stick around for more than one song and I'll show you it's worth letting me catch you_

Her reply came in quickly.

Livewire [1:32 PM]: _Alright then. I guess I could be available Saturday night to see for myself._

Hizashi bit his lip as he read over her last text. A date! She'd agreed to a date! He gave a happy little wiggle in his desk chair at the development.

"So what's the good news, Sensei?" Ashido piped up from her seat.

"It's nothing..." Hizashi smiled down at his phone one more time before setting it on silent and looking up to address the curious teenagers in front of him. "Didn't you guys agree to be quiet for the rest of the period? Hurry up and focus on your final!"

The class groaned and went back to their exam while Hizashi went to work planning the perfect night out.

* * *

Hizashi bounced on the soles of his feet trying to psych himself up for the night to come.

"Alright, Yamada, you got this! She's not going to run away this time. She agreed to an entire night out with you! All you gotta do is use that Present Mic charm that all the ladies swoon over, and she'll be just as smitten with you as you are with her!" Hizashi ended his little pep talk with a loud whoop and strode confidently to Yukine's apartment.

He gave five knocks in quick succession when he got to her door. There was a clatter from somewhere behind it and a loud hiss of pain before the door opened and a note was thrust into his hand.

" _I'm so sorry I'm running late! I got caught up working in my studio and didn't realize the time. I'm almost ready I promise! I just need to save today's work. Feel free to come in and make yourself at home,"_ the hasty note read.

Yukine had already disappeared from the entryway by the time he'd finished reading the note so he walked through the threshold, toed off his shoes, and took in his surroundings. The apartment was styled with chic, modern furniture in a rich color palette. There were little touches of personality all over from pictures of friends and family to clippings of reviews of various songs and performances tacked onto a corkboard. Another clatter came from a room off to the right, and Hizashi poked his head into the room to see what was up.

Yukine sat on the floor picking up the spilled contents of a box of vintage vinyl records. Hizashi swooped down to help her collect the fallen music and check to see if any were damaged.

"You collect vinyl records?" he questioned. Looking around the room, he found a bookcase stocked full of the vintage music and another box sat on the floor in front of it. He gave an impressed whistle, "That sure is a collection. Where'd you get them all?"

Yukine gave off an annoyed huff and held up a finger telling him to wait. She finished gathering the fallen records and balanced the box on top of the other on the floor. Pulling out her notebook, Yukine scrawled another hasty note.

" _They were my grandmother's. She gave them to me when I my quirk came in so that I could find lyrics to help me communicate. Now I add to the collection whenever I run across them for sale."_

Hizashi smiled as he read, "Neat!" He looked around the room they were in and noticed it seemed to be a studio of some kind. "Is this where you mix your music for your sets?"

Yukine stood up and busied herself with more writing, _"Yea, I also do freelance composing for bands and idols, sometimes soundtracks and games if they're looking for something with an electronic feel to it. That's why I was meeting with All Might-san."_

Hizashi's face lit up.

"Wow, livewire! I think this the most you've ever talked to me! I'm diggin' it!" he teased. Yukine shot him an indignant look to which Hizashi sent back a bright smile. "I'm just saying! You haven't left me with a lot of chances to just get to talk to you. Speaking of," he held up the notes she'd handed him so far between two fingers, "I absolutely don't mind starting my own collection of handwritten love notes from you," he dodged a wadded up paper towel she chucked at his head and laughed, "but would typing be quicker for you? I don't mind either way, I just know I tend to talk a lot and fast, and I don't want to leave you behind if you wanna say something about a particular topic." Hizashi continued looking over the room's equipment and music library while he waited for her response.

" _I do tend to type faster than I write. I have an app I use to show digital notes to people, and it keeps them like a chat log. I guess we could use that for tonight and then see which one I like better for you."_

Hizashi quirked his head to the side in confusion, "Do you only use the app for specific people?" Yukine nodded as she put away the last of her sheet music and made her way out to the living room. "Well then! I guess I'll have to prove that I should be one of those people! This all you had left to put away?"

Yukine picked up her purse from the table, and Hizashi finally took a moment to study her. The first thing that caught his attention was the rich, deep red sweater Yukine wore. He'd only ever really seen her wearing monochrome colors before and was delighted to see the jewel tone compliment her warm tawny skin. She'd paired it with a high-waisted wool skirt and knit leggings since he's warned her to dress for the cold weather; pretty much his entire plan for the night had them outside, and while March had just begun, the tail end of winter could still be felt in the air.

Hizashi had chosen to keep it a bit more casual tonight than his normal look since it was expected to be cold. He'd kept to his classic leather pants and fingerless gloves, but had thrown on a dark green thermal and lined bomber jacket to keep warm. He's paired the outfit with his favorite pair of creepers and neon green socks that very obviously peeked out between his shoes and pant cuffs and thrown his hair up into a half-bun so that he could show off his locks.

Yukine slipped on a pair of short-heeled boots as Hizashi opened the door and bowed with a flourish, gesturing for her to exit first. She decided to question Hizashi more about his plans for the night as they left the building and made their way to his car.

"Nope! Not telling you~," he voiced in a sing-song manner. "You're just gonna have to wait and see what I've got planned."

Hizashi grinned and winked at Yukine as he said this, causing her to roll her eyes. While she was distracted by Hizashi's teasing, Yukine bumped into a man coming out the side of the apartment complex. She stumbled, and both the man and Hizashi rushed to catch her.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! Are you okay?" the man's nervous voice trembled as he ran a hand through shaggy brown hair.

Yukine gave Hizashi a nervous look before bowing in apology to the man.

"She's sorry too, man. But hey! No one was hurt! It's all good, right?" Hizashi stepped in so that Yukine wouldn't have to explain to the stranger about her voice.

The man gave a sigh of relief, "Yea, totally. Again, I'm real sorry about that. Hope you guys have a good night!"

With that, the man rushed off and Yukine breathed her own sigh of relief.

| _"Thanks for stepping in. People aren't always the most compassionate when I don't give a verbal apology for little accidents like that and it can make me kind of anxious."_

She explained as he led her to the car.

"No worries! Glad this guy wasn't an ass or anything. Now, are you ready for an exciting night full of adventure and thrills?!" Hizashi tried to hype her up for their plans for the night as they started driving off. Instead, she just sent him an amused and skeptical raised eyebrow. "Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but it will be a fun night! I guarantee it or...uhh...you can make me watch the most awful movie in existence and I don't get any popcorn with it!"

Yukine gave a silent chuckle and shook her head. Hizashi chattered on throughout the car ride, switching between easy topics that he could ramble about since he knew he couldn't read her responses and singing along to the radio.

Soon enough, they arrived at their destined and Hizashi looked over to see Yukine's reaction. She stared through the front window of the car in awe. Despite the evening hour, the park in front of them was decently full of people walking between booths containing everything from food to games to items for sale. Everyone was there to enjoy the view of thousands of plum trees dotting the landscape as their blossoms caught the warm glow of lanterns strung up all across the park.

| " _A plum blossom festival? I've never been to one before!"_

Yukine's eyes shone, and she hurried out of the car to stand in the slowly drifting petals. Hizashi made his way slowly from the car, taking in the sight of Yukine slowly spinning around as she looked at the scenery around her and caught petals out of the air.

Hizashi stopped next to Yukine and was stunned by the childlike joy he saw on her face.

"You're so beautiful..." he murmured to himself.

Yukine stopped twirling to face him at his comment and gave him a soft smile. He offered her his arm, and she linked theirs together and began to tug him forward.

* * *

Hizashi soon found out that being mute did not stop Yukine from loving to talk. He watched in amusement as her fingers flew over the digital keyboard to shout exclamations, ask questions, and shit talk her way through the different booths that lined the festival walkway.

His favorite moment was one particular time where he had to drag Yukine away from text-shouting insults at a game stall vendor that she adamantly believed was rigged. Hizashi tried to calm her down through his laughter.

"Babe, _of course_ the game is rigged," he choked out between laughs. "They're all rigged. How else do you think they make their money?"

 _| "That has to be illegal! They can't do that! You're a hero, go stop them!"_

She huffed as she showed him her response. This only made Hizashi laugh harder.

"Okay, what other stall do you want to win something at? I don't think we can return to that one after you scared the poor man. I'll win you something at another booth though."

Yukine scanned the booths, tapping a finger against her chin in contemplation. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she faced Hizashi with a mischievous grin. He raised an expectant eyebrow at her, waiting to see what scheme would come out of the gorgeous girl in front of him.

 _| "I want that."_

Hizashi followed her finger to a booth that held a large plushie version of none other than Present Mic. He turned to her, amusement dancing across his features. He pulled Yukine close and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"If you want me in your bed that bad, all you need to do is kiss me and you can get the real thing," he teased.

Yukine let out a breathy laugh and smacked his arm.

| "You're not getting me to cave that easily, mister!"

Hizashi grinned then gave a mock pout, "But you're just gonna give all my kisses to the plushie instead of me! It's an unfair advantage in the game!"

Yukine rolled her eyes at him, but played with his hair while she responded,

 _| "I promise I won't take out my sexual frustrations on the doll instead of you."_

She sarcastically crossed her heart while he read the text.

Hizashi's grin widened, "Well alright then, lead the way!"

Yukine led him toward the milk bottle toss booth - another rigged game, Hizashi noted - and nodded along as the vendor started his sales pitch. Hizashi knew he looked like a twig to most people who didn't know him or the training he kept himself to for his job. That just made it all the more fun when he threw the softball at the pyramid set up in front of him and knocked it down with such force that the bottles crashed into the back of the tent.

The vendor stared at him with wide eyes and Hizashi just gave him a polite smile and a shrug.

"Um...I work out? I'll take that big Present Mic, please."

The man squinted and gave Hizashi the once over as he handed him the stuffed doll. "Y'know, you got the same mustache as him, you that big'a fan of the hero?"

Beside him, Yukine choked out a wheezing laugh at the question. Hizashi just hugged it tight and pressed his face side by side to the doll's, "He's just the dreamiest hero out there!"

Yukine began dragging Hizashi away as he burst out laughing, and he waved a goodbye to the vendor. The couple collapsed against a picnic table as they tried to regain their breath from laughing so hard.

"Here, I believe this belongs to you," Hizashi handed over the large plushie, still chuckling. He looked around to see what else they could do for the night while Yukine examined her prize. On stage was a DJ playing music that echoed throughout the seating area.

"Oh!" Hizashi's eyes lit up and he jumped to his feet as a new song started up. "I love this song!"

Hizashi began to dance in place and sing along with the music.

 _«Caffeine, small talk  
_ _Wait out the plastic weather  
_ _Mmhmm, uh-huh, discussing current events  
_ _I'll take my time  
_ _I'm not the forward thinker  
_ _You read my mind  
_ _Better to leave it unsaid  
_ _Why can't I leave it unsaid?»_

Hizashi held out his hand to Yukine to pull her up with him. He twirled her once before pulling her in to dance close to him.

 _«You  
_ _know  
_ _I  
_ _talk too much  
_ _Honey, come put your lips on mine and shut me up  
_ _We could blame it all on human nature  
_ _Stay cool, it's just a kiss  
_ _Oh, why you gotta be so talkative?  
_ _I talk too much, we talk too much»_

Hizashi leaned in close to sing the words to her as they swayed along to the song, noses touching. He looked at her with earnest eyes as he sung the chorus to her, glancing at her lips when the song mentioned shutting him up.

He spun her around and twirled her again while he shimmied along to the melody. Yukine's lips curled into an entertained smile as she sat back down and gestured for him to continue his performance.

 _«You know my type  
_ _Tightrope across the table  
_ _Mmhmm, uh-huh  
_ _I can't keep holding my breath  
_ _New wave, no time  
_ _Red velvet under pressure  
_ _Blah blah, green eyes  
_ _I never leave it unsaid  
_ _Why can't I leave it unsaid?»_

Hizashi pantomimed along with the song, goofing off while he danced and sung. Yukine laughed when he pointed to his own sparkling green eyes that matched the lyrics, and he smiled in return.

 _«You  
_ _know  
_ _I  
_ _talk too much  
_ _Honey, come put your lips on mine and shut me up  
_ _We could blame it all on human nature  
_ _Stay cool, it's just a kiss  
_ _Oh, why you gotta be so talkative?  
_ _I talk too much, we talk too much»_

Hizashi motioned for Yukine to join him again as he requested through song to finally kiss her. She made an exaggerated thinking pose, then stood up to dance with him again.

Unlike previous times, there wasn't anything sexual about the way they danced together for this song. They had fun with it, more than willing to be ridiculous as they made over-exaggerated movements and swayed along with the beat.

 _«Silence is golden, and you've got my hopes up  
_ _We talk too much  
_ _No hesitation, what are we waiting for?  
_ _We talk too much»_

Hizashi pulled her in close once again, and his lips hovered over hers as he sung along. He was trying as hard as he could to not break, but the pull he had to Yukine made it more and more tempting to lose the game for her.

Her eyes softened and she reached up to stroke his cheek with her thumb. Hizashi glanced down as her lips parted, but instead of leaning in, Yukine bopped him on the nose with one finger and moved away. With a grin on her face, she began mouthing the last of the lyrics back at him.

 _«You know I talk too much  
_ _Honey, come put your lips on mine and shut me up  
_ _We could blame it all on human nature  
_ _Stay cool, it's just a kiss  
_ _Oh, why you gotta be so talkative?  
_ _I talk too much, we talk too much»_

Hizashi watched Yukine dance with her Mini Mic and act just as silly as he had while dancing. He couldn't even bring himself to be frustrated that they still hadn't kissed with the way she smiled at him as the song ended.

Stepping forward, he tugged her to him and linked their hands together. He stared at Yukine and skimmed her jawline with his fingertips to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You're an absolute livewire," he murmured as he pressed their foreheads together. He gave a content sigh before perking back up, "Come on, let's get you home before another song comes on. Can't have you sticking around for multiple, can we?"

Yukine laughed as they made their way back to the car, picking petals out of each other's hair.


	7. Ch 7: ET

Yukine shuffled her bags of groceries around so that she could tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

« _Hushh now darlin'»_

The speakers on her palms whispered strange lyrics as her hand passed over her ear, startling Yukine into tripping. A little freaked out, she looked around for where the music could be coming from, but heard nothing. It was almost unheard of for Yukine to lose control of her quirk like that, not having done so since she was just learning how to handle it and she would accidentally pull her parents' voices through her speakers. She had no idea why it was suddenly happening now.

Shaking off her nerves, Yukine continued home. She looked around at all the people surrounding her, still searching out where the music could have been coming from. Her gaze landed on a golden-eyed stranger, and she thought for a moment he was watching her, but his gaze slid past her quickly as she continued walking.

The closer she got to her apartment, the more the incident put her on edge. It was an unexpectedly crowded commute despite being a weekday, and Yukine's anxiety made her feel like eyes were constantly on her. She hurried the rest of the way home and shut and locked the door behind her.

Yukine turned on Netflix for noise and began texting Yamada to take her mind off the situation.

| Fuchizaki Yukine [4:13 PM]: _Hey there, handsome. Whatcha doing tonight?_

It had been a over week since their date, and while they texted often, she hadn't gotten another opportunity yet to see him. She thought he'd take a while to respond since it was around finals time for schools, but he replied a few minutes into the show Yukine decided to watch.

| Yamada [4:17 PM]: _=D =D Hey, beautiful! I'm just spending the day grading some papers in hopes I won't still be doing it tonight. Why, what's up?_

| Fuchizaki Yukine [4:18 PM]: _I'm just having a weird day and was hoping for some company a little later._

It felt too weird telling Yamada that her anxiety had been making it feel like someone had been watching her while out, but Yukine couldn't shake how keyed up she still felt.

| Yamada [4:20 PM]: _Everything alright? I'm probably stuck at Yuuei for a while longer, but you can come over for drinks around 8 and you can tell me what's goin' on._

| Fuchizaki Yukine [4:22 PM]: _Aww no dinner?_

| _But really, drinks sound perfect. Just send me your address, and I'll see you then._

It took a few more minutes, but Yamada sent along his address and Yukine settled in to try and relax before she had to head out.

* * *

"Your drink, my dear." Yamada handed her a brightly colored cocktail he'd mixed together on a whim. Yukine scoffed at the endearment.

| _"My dear? Really, Yamada? What are you, a grandpa?"_

Yamada leaned back from the high ledge of his apartment roof where they'd decided to spend their evening and put his hand to his chest in mock offense.

"I am a gentleman, thank you very much!"

| _"A gentleman who's been literal moments away from grinding against my leg and be-"_

"OKAY, LISTENER! THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT CALL-IN!" Yamada put his hand over the phone screen as if he could shut Yukine up by hiding the rest of the message.

Yukine stifled a silent laugh and took a sip of her drink while Yamada fiddled with the radio to put on music.

"Also, please call me Hizashi. It's kinda weird to think that we've been so, uhh, friendly and you're still calling me by my family name." He gave an awkward chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. "So what's up that made today so weird?" Hizashi questioned, leaning on the ledge next to Yukine.

Yukine gave him a soft smile,

| _"I'll call you Hizashi as long as you call me Yukine. And it's nothing. It's stupid really. I just...kept feeling like I was being watched. It's not exactly a new feeling though. I get anxious around strangers due to my disability. Being in crowds makes me really uncomfortable and sometimes I can't shake that anxious feeling."_

Hizashi took a long sip of his drink, then wrapped one arm around Yukine and pulled her in close. He pressed his nose to her hair and spoke in a low, soothing voice,

"How you feel is never stupid," he murmured. "It's okay that your brain gets to you sometimes. I know it's not something I can fix just by telling you not to worry about it, but I'm here for you, whether it's through text or in person. If you start to feel that feeling again, just remember I'll keep you safe." He pulled back to give her a wink. "It's quite literally in my job description!"

Yukine turned her head from looking out across the city to study Hizashi's face as the soft music of the radio filled the air.

 _«You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil, could you be an angel  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing_

 _They say be afraid  
You're not like the others, futuristic lovers  
Different DNA, they don't understand you»_

Yukine found herself entranced by the way Hizashi looked at her in that moment. All she saw in his eyes was compassion and adoration. She didn't understand how someone who she had just met not that long ago - and met under such lascivious circumstances - could show so much concern for her. She found herself drawn to him over and over.

Hizashi brought up a hand to brush the back of his knuckles against Yukine's cheek, and her eyes fluttered shut. She didn't know what expression she was giving to make him touch her with such care, but she knew she didn't want him to stop. He moved to cup her cheeks in his hands, and Yukine leaned into his touch.

« _You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light»_

Yukine felt Hizashi lean forward to press their foreheads together, and this time when she felt the featherlight brush of his lips, she didn't pull away.

Ever so softly, Hizashi pressed his lips to hers. It was short and sweet and nothing like Yukine expected their first kiss to be, but it left a warmth inside her that banished any chill the cold weather and anxiety tried to leave in their wake.

Her eyes slowly opened as Hizashi pulled away. The intensity of his gaze matched hers and they simply stared at each other for a couple moments.

« _Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison  
Take me, t-t-take me  
Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural, extraterrestrial»_

Their lips crashed together in a violent affair. Yukine pulled Hizashi flush against her so that she could feel the heat radiating from him, and he removed his hands from her face to wrap one arm around her waist and cradle the back of her head with the other. Yukine moved to quickly deepen the kiss. Hizashi sighed as she ran her tongue across his bottom lip, and Yukine slipped her tongue in briefly to taste him.

Hizashi nipped at her bottom lip after her tongue retreated, biting a little too hard in his excitement, and Yukine gasped against his lips. He soothed over the slight mark with his tongue in an act of contrition, then captured her lips again in another heated kiss.

 _«You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic_

 _You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light»_

Yukine pulled away for some air, hands still gripping the front of Hizashi's shirt. Kissing him made her feel like every nerve in her body had lit up at once. It was intoxicating. Above her, Hizashi breathed hard, eyes glued to her reddened lips.

"Fuck...that was...just..." he tried to find the words to describe what their kiss felt like to him, and Yukine took this opportunity to lean in and give a light nip to his bottom lip before pulling back to give him an innocently curious look.

A low groan escaped Hizahi's throat as he pulled her back in for another kiss, the rest of his thoughts lost in his need to feel her move against him once more.

« _Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison  
Take me, t-t-take me  
Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural, extraterrestrial»_

Hizashi turned to press her against the ledge, hips grinding against her. His mouth was insistent against hers, urgent in its need to take in more of her. Yukine tilted her head, and allowed him entry past her lips. There was no hesitation in his tongue as it slipped inside her mouth to explore, only a growing hunger that consumed Yukine and Hizashi both as they lost themselves in each other.

Yukine moved her hands to explore Hizashi's body, feeling every hard muscle and defined line of his torso through his thin shirt. She almost went to remove it, but remembered where they were and allowed her hands to wander down to grip Hizashi's ass and press him firmly against her instead. With every slight shift of her hips, she felt him grow harder against her.

 _«There is this transcendental, on another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star  
I wanna walk on your wave length  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I risk it all, all»_

Yukine broke away, leaving Hizashi panting, to place a trail of open-mouthed kisses from his jaw to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. She paid loving attention to every spot that made Hizashi moan, addicted to the sounds he freely made for her. She only wished she could repay the pleasure of being heard. Her lack of vocal reaction did not seem to bother him, however. He eagerly chased after every sigh and gasp she made, spurred on by her quiet affirmations of his attentions.

« _Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison  
Take me, t-t-take me  
Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural, extraterrestrial»_

Hizashi placed a hand on her jaw to direct attention back to him and resumed his unrelenting worship of her mouth. Yukine felt a desperation growing within her with every moment that passed with them entwined together. She felt Hizashi take one of her hands and guide it down to the hard bulge pressing insistently against his jeans.

He let out a needy whine as soon as her palm made contact and dragged himself away from her kiss. Hizashi took a moment to catch his breath, lips hovering over hers, stealing short, slow kisses every time his eyes found their way back to Yukine's lips.

"I think," Hizashi panted, dipping in for another kiss, "that we should probably make our way back to my bedroom to continue this properly."

Yukine bit her lip and nodded, gaze traveling from Hizashi's mouth to his dark, smoldering eyes. She reached up to press one more sinful kiss to his sweet lips before allowing him to lead her back into his apartment.


	8. Ch 8: Danger! High Voltage!

Hizashi and Yukine's entry into the apartment was far from graceful. They stumbled, laughing and kissing, as they slipped inside the doorway. Fumbling to kick the door closed, Hizashi pressed in close to capture Yukine in another searing kiss. He left her breathless, head spinning as she chased his lips over and over again without hesitation. They slipped off their shoes without parting from each other, their hands taking the opportunity to explore every curve and plane of their partner.

Hizashi moved to run his fingers down Yukine's arm as she kept him in place against her, fingers hooked into belt loops. She kissed him fiercely, urgently, and it made Hizashi smile against her lips. He decided then and there that there was no better feeling than Yukine pressed against him. With deft hands, he unhooked her fingers from his belt and interlaced them with his.

He broke away, only to place a smaller kiss upon her lips before he began leading her to the bedroom. Hurrying inside, Hizashi tugged her close to him once more. He noticed her phone in her hands, so he kissed her deeply as he took it from her, and turned so that he could lay her down on the bed before reading what she had to say.

| _"I guess this means you lose, hero."_

Hizashi looked over his glasses at the smug, yet playful expression on Yukine's face. Losing meant a lot of different things as a hero: losing in a fight, losing a victim to villain, losing his sense of self as the cameras constantly flocked around him; never before had losing ever held positive meaning in his life. He leaned over so that they were face to face and brushed a thumb over her cheek.

"Best decision I've made yet," he murmured to her softly before surging forward to capture her in another kiss. Yukine's hands immediately went to tangle in his hair, pulling him forward as she lay back on the bed.

Yukine found herself speechless at Hizashi's response. She'd expected him to tease, or to flounder, but such an honest response from the pro hero set her heart racing. She couldn't respond since he still held her phone, so she did the only other thing she could think of: she pulled Hizashi toward her and kissed him.

Suddenly, everything was not enough. Their mouths moved against each other with a fervent desperation as both Hizashi and Yukine sought to escalate things. Yukine could barely remember her shirt coming off, but one moment her hands were tangled in Hizashi's hair, and the next he had her wrists pinned above her as he mouthed at the thin lace covering of her bra. Yukine's breath hitched as he bit gently down on her nipple through the lace, before he nosed the material aside to take it in his mouth.

Hizashi swirled his tongue around her pert nipple, releasing Yukine's wrists to tease and caress the other briefly before he got back up. Hizashi hastily removed his own clothes, never taking his eyes off Yukine. She was dazed, breathing heavy as she bit her lip, and Hizashi swore he'd never seen a more beautiful sight.

Yukine sat up to help Hizashi out of his clothes. As he removed his shirt, Yukine unbuttoned his jeans to quickly reveal boxer briefs straining to contain his hard cock. She nuzzled against it playfully, giving soft, quick kisses down his clothed shaft as she pulled down his pants that had a desperate whine escaping from Hizashi. She pressed one more kiss to him as her eyes flicked up to meet his, dark with lust and him biting his lip. She reached for her phone once more, while Hizashi finished undressing the both of them.

| _"Please don't keep quiet. I want to hear every sound you make"_

Her request dragged a groaned out "okay," from Hizashi, and he bent to kiss her hip. He moved to continue trailing down when a firm hand in his hair dragged him back up until his face was level with Yukine's. She wore a look of impatience that told him she wasn't interested in foreplay.

"Beautiful, you've gotta let me have some fun," Hizashi chuckled between kisses. He stroked her hip as she bucked against him, earning her a strained hiss as Hizashi tried to refrain from giving in and burying himself inside her right then.

"Fuck," Hizashi groaned, moving to suck at Yukine's neck, "You've gotta wai–" he was interrupted by a moan escaping him as he felt how wet Yukine already was for him, "wait for me to get the condom on."

Hizashi slipped one finger into her as he left open-mouthed kisses down Yukine's neck. Slowly, he pumped it in and out of her, worrying a bruise onto her neck as he slipped in another and earned a pleased sigh from Yukine. Hizashi felt his sanity leave him with how badly he wanted to taste her, to swirl his tongue around her clit and lap at her juices as she panted and gasped for him. But he knew that she wouldn't let him take his time, and truthfully, he didn't want to draw this out either. Hizashi wanted her now, desperately and wantonly.

Yukine's lips parted in a silent moan as he stroked the sensitive patch inside her, crooked his fingers and rubbed against her over and over again. Yukine writhed against his ministrations, hands grasping at sheets and shoulders. Hizashi found himself thrusting against her in time to his hand, never had he more desperately wanted someone than right now.

Yukine gasped as he hit just the right spot once more. Her hands twisted in the sheets underneath her before she wrenched her grasp from them and moved to cup Hizashi's cheeks. She busied herself with slotting her mouth against his, gasping every time he pumped his fingers in and out of her and stroked against her g-spot. She broke away from him, panting, and mouthed featherlight against his lips,

"Please."

Hizashi let out a deep, steadying breath and slowed his hand. He leaned back and searched in his nightstand, removing a condom from inside it. Fumbling, Hizashi rolled on the condom and lined himself up with Yukine's entrance. He paused.

"If you need me to stop…" Hizashi faltered, trying to find the right words, "if I'm being too rough or you need me to stop for any reason–"

Yukine shut him up with a sweet kiss before grabbing his chin with her right hand and holding up her left and wiggling it in front of her face. Once she had his attention, she gave a firm double tap with her left hand against his chest. She waited a moment, staring hard at him, before moving her hand and doing the same double-tap with her left hand and his arm, then his leg.

When she brought her hand back to his face, he nodded to indicate he understood. Hizashi kissed her deeply as he lined up once more and without further hesitation, thrust inside Yukine with one swift movement.

"Fuck, you're so– _fuck, babe,_ you feel so good, and so wet. I can't–" Hizashi pulled out and thrust back in, "I can't believe we're finally doing this. Hah– I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you." Hizashi groaned as he picked up the pace. He kissed Yukine hard, groaning as he thrust inside her.

Hizashi felt Yukine clench around him as he moaned against her neck. The feeling of her around him was almost enough to send him over the edge. Hizashi's pace stuttered as he tried to calm himself down. Hizashi found himself overwhelmed by everything about Yukine: the way she felt around him, the quiet gasps she made against his mouth, everything about her surrounded him and sent his brain into a spiral of want and need. Yukine tangled her hands in Hizashi's hair as she bucked her hips to match his thrusts.

" _Fuuck_ you feel so good, babe. I just want to– _mmph–_ I want to make you feel so good, and I know you can't call out my name, but I want to watch as you try to do so. Can you do that, babe? Can you feel good–" Hizashi let out another loud moan as Yukine wrapped her legs around him and forced him deeper inside her. " _Gods_ , you feel so good. _Ahh_ – I don't know if I can last much longer."

Hizashi adjusted his grip on Yukine's thighs and thrust into her harder, keeping up a relentless pace. Yukine shuddered underneath him as she moved her hips in time with Hizashi. She kissed him hard as he drove into her again and again, moving to bury her head against his shoulder and suck her own bruises onto Hizashi's neck. He gave another loud moan as she nipped at his sensitive skin.

" _Shit shit shit_ – you're so– _hah_ – Touch yourself for me, beautiful, please. I wanna– ngh– I wanna see how you touch yourself," Hizashi murmured against Yukine's lips. He leaned back so that he could see Yukine snake her hand between them to rub circles against her clit as Hizashi fucked into her.

"Fuck. _Yes_ – Yukine, you feel so good. Come on, come for me, babe. I know you're almost there. **Come for me**."

Hizashi used his quirk to emit a low, vibrating rumble against Yukine's neck, and it tipped her over the edge. He felt her shudder against him, felt her mouth _Hizashi_ against his ear, and then she was clenching around him, riding out her orgasm as shockwaves rippled over her. His hips faltered in their pace as he felt her milking him. Hizashi thrust in her once, twice more, before his own orgasm washed over him, and he buried himself one final time inside her.

Hizashi kissed her sweetly as she came down from her high, groaning into the kiss each time she clenched around him.

"You're– _ngh_ – doing that on purpose, aren't you?" Hizashi let out a choked moan as he twitched inside her, and Yukine gave him a devious grin in response. He let out one last moan as he slid out of Yukine, tying off the condom and throwing it in the general direction of the trash can.

"I'll take care of it later," Hizashi mumbled, nuzzling back into Yukine's neck. He felt her chest vibrate with laughter, and her arms wrapped around him after a moment's hesitation. After a few moments of silence, he felt Yukine move, and something tapped against his head. Hizashi looked up to see Yukine's phone in front of his face.

| _"That was…incredible."_

She looked off to the side as he read what she had to say, and Hizashi's eyebrows furrowed.

"We didn't…" He faltered, pulling Yukine's attention back onto him with the concern in his voice. "We didn't move to fast for you did we? Oh gods, we moved too fast for you. I'm so sorry, Yukine. I should've asked if you really wanted this, or if you were ready for it. I wasn't even thinking. I don't want to screw this up; I like you so much. What can I do t–"

Hizashi found himself silenced by Yukine's mouth against his own once again. She kissed him hard and all the anxiety and concern that had been pouring out of his head was silenced by the firm reassurance of her affections.

Slowly, they broke away from each other, and Hizashi couldn't help the soft smile that made its way onto his face. He rolled over to the side and snuggled up against Yukine.

"You're staying the night, right? I have an extra tooth brush you can use, and all my hair products are top notch, I promise, and–" Yukine cut him off with another kiss, before showing him her phone once again.

| _"You're rambling again. Yes, I'll stay the night, you big goof, so stop worrying."_

Hizashi let out a sigh, and smiled at Yukine as she got up to take care of herself. Hizashi thought about the night's activities, his smile turning into a grin. He'd finally gotten to kiss Yukine, after all these weeks of chasing after her, and it was the best kiss he'd ever had. Hell, he'd gotten far more than he expected tonight. Just the thought made Hizashi do a little victory dance in the bed, only stopping when a loud _thunk_ from the door startled him.

Yukine was doubled over and had knocked into the door from laughing so hard at his little dance. She wheezed as she made her way over to the bed, holding her stomach. Hizashi pouted as she calmed down and snuggled up to him under the covers. He held his pout for a grand total of ten seconds before Yukine's soft kiss made him melt, and he pulled her close until she was pressed against him, legs tangled together.

"Good night, beautiful," he whispered as he kissed Yukine on the forehead. Tangled up together, they drifted quickly off to sleep.

Hizashi groaned as his alarm went off insanely early in the morning. Thanks to last night's activities, he'd forgotten to change his alarm to a more reasonable time since he didn't have to go in to teach for the next couple weeks.

Without opening his eyes, Hizashi fumbled until his hand slammed down on the alarm clock, shutting it off. He rolled over, hands searching for Yukine so he could give her both an _I'm sorry_ and _good morning_ kiss. When his hands found nothing but cold sheets, he opened his eyes.

Yukine was gone.


	9. Ch 9: Panic Room

Yukine woke up to music filtering through her palms.

 _«Hushh now darlin', don't say a word_  
 _Demons calling, they'll eat your soul»_

Panic filled Yukine as she untangled herself from Hizashi and tried her hardest to shut off her quirk, but the music kept spilling from her hands.

 _«I'm not sorry for what will come, what you don't know»_

As quickly as it had woken her up, the music ended. Yukine's breaths turned shallow, thoughts running a mile a minute as panic sped up their pace.

She didn't know that song.

Well, that wasn't strictly true. It was the same song that had played earlier in the day when she'd lost control of her quirk while running errands, but Yukine _didn't know_ that song. It wasn't on her phone and it wasn't one she'd heard around before. She didn't know what was going on, but losing control of her quirk scared her.

Yukine's breath sped up to the point of hyperventilation. She stared at her palms, dreading that at any moment foreign words would seep out from under mesh and skin to taunt her. She couldn't take the waiting— couldn't take sitting there and waiting for her quirk to find yet another way to steal her words from her.

She had to _leave_.

She rushed out of the bed as if it'd burned her and began to gather what she could of her clothes in the dark. Yukine looked back at Hizashi's sleeping form and hesitated, but the panic held its grip on her mind and she fled from the bedroom into the night. She'd send him an excuse for her absence when she got back home and had calmed down a bit.

* * *

Fuchizaki Yukine [2:33 AM]: _Sorry I had to leave out of nowhere. There was an emergency with a client, and I needed to rush back to the studio. I'll see you soon, okay?_

Yukine rubbed her eyes as dawn spilled over the horizon. She hadn't been able to fall back asleep after returning home; instead, she'd spent the night switching between staring at her palms, waiting for them to betray her again, and the lie she'd sent to the pro hero who she'd just slept with and then flaked on. The song kept floating in and out of her mind, burned there by the fear of previously not knowing them. She was exhausted, and even worse, she had her next meeting with All Might in a couple hours. Yukine prayed Present Mic wouldn't be at the school today so she wouldn't run into him and have to make more excuses.

Still, it was time to shake off the nerves, shake off the exhaustion, and do what Yukine did best: make music. She went through her morning routine — shower, small breakfast, email Akio about current schedule — and shook off the nerves and the lyrics one more time before there was a knock on her door.

"Please tell me I read your email wrong and you did not actually sleep with pro hero, Present Mic, and then ghost him. Please tell me this is a thing you didn't actually do to the man who went on his radio show to find you after meeting you literally once. Please. Yukine. Please," Akio huffed. Yukine stormed past him and began walking down the hall. He made sure to lock her door before setting a brisk pace after her.

⟨"Okay, but are you just going to ignore the entire part of the email where I said I LOST CONTROL OF MY QUIRK?!"⟩ Yukine signed dramatically. The lyrics played through her mind again.

"As your manager attempting to prepare for a potential PR disaster? Yes. Once I'm done with that, and we've finished discussing business, we can talk about the rest of the email."

Akio's quick footsteps brought him to Yukio's side seamlessly, and he stopped her with a hand upon her shoulder as she raged on.

⟨"Nobody even knows who I am behind my DJ name, Aki-chan; this is so not the big issue right now!"⟩

"It's only not the big issue if we're just going to ignore the part where you slept with a celebrity who always has cameras on him, but otherwise, it very much is an issue."

Yukine huffed in a way that Akio knew was her frustrated noise, ⟨"Well he'll probably never want to see me again because I ran out on him. Which means there's nothing to worry about. So either focus on the _important_ part of my email, or talk to me about today's meeting."⟩

"Alright, so for your meeting this morning, did you remember all your recordings and sheet music?"

Akio continued with his usual lecturing, and Yukine settled into a slower pace at the familiar actions of her best friend. She was still shaken up, but if Akio wasn't making a big deal out of what she'd told him, then perhaps she could stop freaking out as much. It meant she owed Hizashi a major apology, but she was willing to give him one if he still wanted to talk to her after this.

* * *

All Might, as it turned out, was an extremely congenial and friendly person. He always kept himself professional, but his kindness and earnestness shined through with his smile and the way he looked so thoughtful with every basic melody Yukine play-tested for him.

Currently, All Might was staring at a piece of sheet music, humming thoughtfully and making what seemed to be appreciative noises. He rubbed the back of his neck as he handed the music back to Yukine,

"Ah, Yes! Your pieces are good! I don't know how I'll be able to choose between them, Fuchizaki-san! Great work!" All Might beamed at Yukine, but despite the complimentary words, he hadn't actually given her any feedback or made a choice in song.

A thought occurred to Yukine, writing as quickly as she could while still maintaining her professional handwriting, she presented the large man in front of her with a question,

 _"All Might-san, can you not read sheet music?"_

All Might rubbed the back of his neck again and gave a boisterous, if sheepish, laugh, "I guess you caught me! I just didn't want you to think I didn't appreciate all the hard work you put into drafting so many different versions, Fuchizaki-san! You're very talented."

Smiling at the hero, Yukine began to load up the recorded tapes she'd brought with her, pausing as her eyes caught on her speakers. She forced the tension out of her shoulders and continued setting up.

"Luckily, Fuchizaki-san is more than prepared for this sort of situation, All Might-san," Akio responded for her while she set up her laptop and programs. "While she prepares that, I'd like to discuss with you copyright procedures and usage rights…"

* * *

It was around lunchtime when the three finally wrapped up their meeting. Yukine had been distracted the entire time, bracing herself for her speakers to go off again without her activating them.

Akio and All Might were having a hearty discussion on hero trademarks when Yukine saw Aizawa. She made a quick sign excusing herself before rushing over to catch the erasure hero.

⟨"Aizawa-san! I don't know if you remember me, I'm—"⟩

"Fuchizaki-san. Trust me, I haven't been allowed to forget," Aizawa drawled, hands in his pockets. "Do you need something?"

⟨"I was hoping I could ask you some questions about quirk control, if you're not busy."⟩ Yukine held her breathe as the stoic man in front of her considered her question.

"I have a little bit of time, I guess." Aizawa turned on his heel and led Yukine the short way to the teacher's lounge, waving at her to take a seat as he lounged on the couch. "What did you want to ask?"

Yukine fiddled with her hands, staring at her palms for a moment before clenching her hands into fists and starting in, ⟨"How often do you see students lose control of their quirks after having already learned control?"⟩

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at the query, "You know that makes absolutely no sense, right?"

⟨"Ah!"⟩ Yukine waved her hands in front of her face in embarrassment. ⟨"I just meant how do you deal with a student that normally has full control over their quirk suddenly finding themselves slipping?"⟩

"Well," Aizawa started slowly, "It rarely happens unless you're dealing with a quirk that is always on like Mic's–" Yukine averted her eyes at the mention of the man, which earned an interested hum from Aizawa, "–However, if such a situation were to happen with a quirk that needs to be consciously activated, I'd first look into triggers that could be causing the holder to subconsciously activate it, such as stress or emotional turmoil or a major change in one's life."

⟨"Major change? Hmm…"⟩ Yukine tapped her finger against her chin pensively.

"Like say a new relationship that came out of nowhere and may or may not be scaring you." Aizawa gave a dry chuckle as Yukine's head whipped up to stare at him with wide eyes. "Hizashi is almost completely incapable of shutting up. If you think I haven't heard the entire play-by-play of your first date by now, then you'd be missing out on the other 17 times he's brought it up."

Yukine narrowed her eyes, but allowed a small smile to tug at her lips, ⟨"I'll have to think about what the issue might be." Aizawa gave her a vaguely amused look. "In the meantime, though, what would you suggest I do to regain control?"⟩

"Well, before that, let me bring up one more possible explanation." Aizawa shifted to sit up straighter. "Your speakers, is it safe to assume they work on a specific frequency? Do you know if it's one of the ones used in common radios and walkie-talkies?"

Yukine shifted awkwardly, staring down at her palms again with furrowed brows. She had to tamp down the rising panic as she heard the whisper of those lyrics float through her mind for the thousandth time that day.

⟨"Uh…yes? I don't actually know, honestly. I never really tried figuring out the ins and outs of my quirk; I was mostly just focused on learning how to control it as a kid and leaving it at that."⟩ Yukine cocked her head to the side, curious, ⟨"Why? What would that mean?"⟩

Aizawa gave a short hum "I was just thinking if it's a common radio frequency, it's entirely possible that there are radios nearby that are tuned to the same frequency as your speakers. If that's the case, maybe you've been picking things up from them on accident."

Yukine pursed her lips, ⟨"That's…possible, I guess. I've never really considered that before. But…wait, wouldn't it have happened at some point before all this then?"⟩

"Yes, which is why it's much more likely that this is a subconscious response to a big change in your life. I'm just addressing all logical possibilities." Aizawa peered at her with calculating eyes. "If you need help controlling your quirk, I'd seriously recommend bringing this up with Mic. He has a lot of experience with control training, even if it doesn't always keep hold like he wants."

Yukine furrowed her brows. She was sure Hizashi would have no interest in seeing her after the way she'd ghosted him in the middle of the night. Panic seeped in as the lyrics repeated. ⟨"I'll…try talking to him,"⟩ she signed as she stood up and bowed. ⟨"Thank you so much for talking with me."⟩

"It's fine," Aizawa intoned, "but Fuchizaki-san, you should know that Hizashi is a stubborn guy, and he puts his whole heart into things. If you think he's gonna run away from you for some reason, you've got a whole other thing coming for you. I should know; He attached himself to me in high school and hasn't left since."

Yukine couldn't help the amused smile that broke out across her face. She turned to leave, but stopped in her tracks and whipped back around.

⟨"Oh yea!"⟩ she rummaged around in her bag for a moment before pulling out a simple envelope. ⟨"Since you're gonna see Hizashi before me, I was hoping you'd give him this."⟩ Aizawa hesitantly accepted the item, a skeptical quirk to his eyebrows. ⟨"It's just tickets to my next show, don't worry! There's one in there for you as well, if you'd like to come."⟩

Yukine gave Aizawa another cheery smile and thank you then bowed goodbye again. She made her way back to Akio and wished All Might a good day. She listened as Akio began detailing the most important parts of the meeting, analyzing what they meant for their workload. As they walked off campus, Yukine checked her phone again.

 _No new messages._

The lyrics played through her mind again.


	10. Ch 10: Holding Out for a Hero

Ivory-white keys pressed in on themselves, a strong chord striking through the air and confusing the sea of bodies before her. In place of the normal digital voice Yukine used for her songs, a melodious, feminine voice rang out across the club.

 _«Where have all the good men gone,  
and where are all the gods?»_

Another few soft notes echoed from the electronic keyboard Yukine had set up for her show. She risked a glance up and searched her captive audience for one person in particular.

 _«Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?»_

A pair of bright green eyes glowed behind black frames from the middle of the crowd, next to a lithe brunette with dangerous golden eyes and her pink-haired partner, marching forward to get a better look at her just like they had done the first time she'd seen them at one of her shows. Yukine couldn't help the fond smile that graced her lips at the sight of her hero.

 _«Late at night I toss and I turn_  
 _And I dream of what I need…»_

Yukine's fingers danced through the last few notes that signaled the end of the song's intro, using the momentum of her hands to lean over and flip the switch on her mixing board in one fluid motion. The melody quickly ramped up into something more upbeat. She switched over to the her mixing board and computer, letting the change in tune wash over her and the impassioned vocals invigorate her.

 _«I need a hero_  
 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
 _He's gotta be strong_  
 _And he's gotta be fast_  
 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight»_

In that moment, nothing mattered except for the music. Neither the nerves from the past week nor the anxious excitement from knowing Hizashi was out there on the dance floor for _her_ could break through the bubble of utter peace that wrapped around her in the form of dancing melodies and a pulsating beat.

 _«I need a hero_  
 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
 _He's gotta be sure_  
 _And it's gotta be soon_  
 _And he's gotta be larger than life!_  
 _Larger than life»_

Yukine lifted one side of her headphones to her ear as she swayed her hips. Even though she couldn't help but let the music flow through her, her mind was as focused as ever. She broke apart the melody, matching the beat on her laptop to the accompaniment of the piano she switched to as needed for the live portion of her performance. She was in her zone, and nothing could stop her now. But that didn't prevent blonde hair and bright green eyes from capturing her attention every time she looked up from her instruments. Even in a sea of bodies, Hizashi's presence loomed larger than anything Yukine had ever seen before.

She played another few notes on the keyboard before moving back to to the mixing board to flip the switch that would play the trumpet recordings she had made earlier in the week. This was one of her most intensive performances yet, but meeting her own hero had inspired her. She only hoped she hadn't messed things up between them. Judging by the grin he beamed her way, Yukine felt things were going to be alright.

* * *

 _«Somewhere after midnight_  
 _In my wildest fantasy_  
 _Somewhere just beyond my reach_  
 _There's someone reaching back for me_  
 _Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_  
 _It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet»_

Hizashi found her during her break before she could find him. He backed her against the wall behind the stage, having used his status as a hero and apparent frequenting of the club to gain access to the behind-the-scenes section. She could feel the want emanating from him as he pressed in close enough to steal the air from her lungs.

Everything about him made her dizzy — from the slight scent of cologne invading her mind to the deep chuckle reverberating through her bones. Yukine fought with her desire; it urged her to close the distance between them and sweep them both away in a lust-fueled rage. But she couldn't — not yet. She needed to tell him the truth first.

 _«Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_  
 _Out where the lightning splits the sea_  
 _I could swear there is someone, somewhere_  
 _Watching me»_

Softly, she pushed Hizashi away. He began to pout, but then looked into her eyes and a fondness came over his face.

"You _like_ me…" he whispered into her lips. Yukine nodded, unable to look away from his gaze. "Then it doesn't matter that you left. We can make this work, if you want it to."

 _«Through the wind, and the chill, and the rain_  
 _And the storm, and the flood_  
 _I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood»_

Hizashi took one step closer, and his next words breathed life into Yukine.

"Just say the word, and I'll walk away no questions asked."

Her breath hitched in her throat, and before she could tell what she was doing, Yukine was shaking her head no and pulling Hizashi down so that his lips met hers in a fiery kiss.

Tongues and mouths moved against each other in a fever-pitched, lust-fueled battle. Yukine reveled in the groan that made its way out of Hizashi as she pressed into him, hands moving to feel the broad expanse of his shoulders as it turned into a trim waist and hips.

Yukine tried to continue moving things along and let out an annoyed huff when Hizashi pulled away. He laughed as she tried to pull him back in, but he couldn't be moved; he stood there, running his hand through brick-red locks with a soft, happy smile on his face.

"So now that we're together," he placed a short kiss on her pouting lips, "I want you to come hang out with my friends." he gave her another kiss to distract her from anxiously biting at her bottom lip and furrowing her brows. "I promise, they won't bite." Hizashi paused for a moment. "Okay, Shota won't bite. Nemuri absolutely will if she's drunk enough and sees an opening. Granted, she will if she's sober and sees an opening. Okay, let me try again, Shota _probably_ won't bite, and Nemuri will only bite if she finds out you're into it. But you're not into it…are you?"

Hizashi eyebrows rose out of piqued curiosity when Yukine smiled her signature grin and snapped at the air between them. "Huh…guess I'll need to test that answer before I take you out with them." Yukine breathed out a long sigh when Hizashi dipped down to nip at the sensitive skin of her neck. He continued to lavish attention with tongue and teeth and lips, leaving Yukine to stutter through a reply.

 _| "Oh I'll show you what my mouth can do, mister. But meeting your friends? Are you sure?"_

 _«I need a hero_  
 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
 _He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_  
 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

 _I need a hero_  
 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
 _He's gotta be sure_  
 _And it's gotta be soon_  
 _And he's gotta be larger than life»_

Hizashi was quick to reply to Yukine's hesitation.

"Shota already likes you! He says anyone that can put up with me has to have some redeeming qualities. And Nemuri super wants to meet you! I've been talking their ears off about you; it's only fair they get to meet the woman of my affection!"

Hizashi pouted — lower lip out and eyes wavering with crocodile tears — and Yukine knew she had no choice but to relent.

 _| "Alright, Sunshine, sure, You can take me out to properly meet them."_

The pout quickly morphed into a blinding grin. "Aww, babe, you just gave me a pet name! "

 _| "Yea, well if you keep blinding me with that sunshine smile of yours, I'm gonna lose another one of my senses."_

Hizashi choked on a laugh at her flippant comment, but quickly went silent at the dangerous glint in Yukine's eyes.

 _| "Now…I believe we can be doing something better with our mouths, yes?"_

Yukine buried a hand into Hizashi's hair and pulled him forward into a bruising kiss. Her other hand teased at the barbells adorning his nipples through his shirt, and Yukine was sure she could get drunk on the low, throaty moans and breathy gasps Hizashi made.

Hizashi picked up one heeled leg and threw it around his waist with one particularly drawn out moan where Yukine had pinched one barbell between her fingers. His hand ran down the length of her thigh, playing with the hem of her galaxy-inspired skirt even as he slipped a hand underneath it and dragged his nails back down. Yukine gasped as Hizashi abandoned all pretenses and pushed away the leather fabric of her bandeau top to catch a nipple between his teeth. She knew they couldn't rightly fuck here in the club when she had to be back on stage soon, but with lust clouding her mind, she found it hard to argue against Hizashi's touch.

He sucked on her exposed breast, rolling her hardened nipple around his tongue, before pulling off with a slick sound that made Yukine let out a breathy almost-whine.

"We probably don't have enough time to have much fun huh?" Hizashi panted as he adjusted her top back and swooped in to bite at her neck.

Yukine thought for a moment before pounding twice against the wall. Akio's head popped around the corner at the signal and she sent him a quick sign with her visible hand.

⟨"We're gonna fuck!"⟩ Yukine shouted at him before busying herself with the man in front of her again.

That simple sign made her manager stare at her with a hard, disapproving gaze before turning on his heel and settling against the front of the stairs.

"What'd you tell him?" Hizashi murmured against her neck. Instead of responding, Yukine brought Hizashi's face back to hers for a hungry kiss before smirking at him. She took the hand that had been massaging her breast and easily wrapped her lips around two of his fingers.

"Oh _**fuck**_ ," Hizashi let his quirk rumble out with his moan as he pressed strong fingers down into the soft pad of Yukine's tongue. With a grind of her hips against him, she encouraged Hizashi to move his fingers, starting a slow pace as he tested how much Yukine could take.

With a tug and a quick switch as she sucked on probing fingers, Yukine reversed their positions. Entranced, Hizashi continued his exploration, pumping in and out between eager lips. However, Yukine was not known for her patience. She couldn't wait anymore — she needed him like music. So it didn't take long for her for slide Hizashi's fingers out of her mouth, breaking the hypnotic trance he'd fallen into, and show her appreciation for the man in front of her the way she knew best: on her knees.

Yukine quickly undid his tight jeans and pushed his boxers down just enough to release his hard cock from its confines. Fingers trailed down its length, and eyes drank in the sight in front of her. She rubbed her palm over his bare hip with her other hand, causing Hizashi to suck in a sharp breath. Hastily, she removed her palm and mentally chastised herself for forgetting about her speakers, but Hizashi quickly put a stop to that line of thinking.

"N-no, please. _Ah_ — I, uhh, I like the feeling of your palms on me. Can…can you—" he nodded down at his throbbing erection, indicating he wanted to feel her hand on him, if only for a moment. Yukine happily complied.

As she wrapped her hand around his cock and began to lightly stroke him, Hizashi stuttered out a quiet moan. It encouraged Yukine to be more bold in her actions, and, after a couple more firm strokes, she took him into her mouth.

Yukine wasted no time in stuffing Hizashi's cock deeper down her throat, taking him all the way down in one go. A hand immediately flew to grip her hair, while another one found its way to Hizashi's mouth, stifling moans with bitten knuckles.

The hand ran through Yukine's hair as Hizashi gasped out praises, and she preened at the attention. Slowly, she pulled off of him until she could lick and suck at the head for a bit before starting a steady rhythm of taking Hizashi all the way down, swallowing so that he could feel the tight heat of her throat, and then slowly dragging her tongue back up his shaft.

 _Gods, he's so big, I'm amazed I can get all the way down on him,_ Yukine thought to herself after keeping her nose against the blonde, neatly trimmed, happy trail adorning Hizashi's stomach for a particularly long time. A litany of filthy praise and moaned-out curses fell from his lips, leaving Yukine proud of her effect on him.

" _Fuck._ Fuck fuck fuck. You're good at this, taking me all the way like that. I didn't know you were so talented in something so — Aaah! — so filthy. That's right, baby, _nngh,_ keep taking me all the way d— ahh!— down. _Shit._ Swallow like that again. Oh, fuck, baby, you're so fucking _perfect_."

She slid her palm up spit-slicked shaft, thumb swiping over slit and quickly followed by the soft lap of her tongue. Yukine began to tease Hizashi. Her lips moved playfully over the twitching member aching to be buried back in her mouth. The languid motion of her tongue across heated, sensitive skin combined with the skill of her hands turned Hizashi into a pleading mess.

"Please, beautiful, _fuck_ — I just—" Hizashi's hips twitched forward in desperation to feel her take him in once more. " _Please_ , Yukine, I need to feel you."

Looking up from underneath dark lashes, Yukine complied. Fingers dug into a toned ass, and Yukine encouraged Hizashi to move with her. With a painfully controlled slowness, he began to thrust into her mouth.

It was then that Yukine heard a voice call out for her. Hizashi cursed and mumbled something about getting caught, but his words were cut off by a whine and the thump of his head against the wall when Yukine hollowed out her cheeks and dragged her tongue along the head of his cock. She heard Akio cough and knew he'd stepped to engage the stage manager before he could discover her current activities.

"Yukine is currently involved in urgent business with a prominent figure in the industry, discussing important dealings," Akio informed the man looking for her just loud enough for Yukine to hear. "I'm sure she's doing everything in her power to return onstage as quickly as possible." A grumbling reply was heard before the man moved away, appeased by her manager's deflection.

"Guess it's good that I'm close huh?" Hizashi panted above her, twitching as Yukine continued her ministrations. " _Fuck._ Keep doing just that, beautiful, _please_. You're so fucking good to me, gods, _**yes**_."

Hizashi began to thrust a little harder, a little more erratically, so Yukine took a deep breath through her nose and took the entire length of his cock one last time. She swallowed around him, and Hizashi was done for.

"Ahh! Yes, _yes_ , oh fuck— Yukine! _Fuck_!"

Hizashi came hard, urged on by the soft, wet slide of Yukine's tongue massaging him, and she waited patiently as he slowly stopped twitching before pulling off.

Helping hands pulled her up and brought her in for a warm embrace and gentle kiss.

"Fuck…you're so good to me, you know that?" Hizashi whispered against her lips. "I adore you."

A tender smile made its way across Yukine's lips as he spoke, and an overwhelming urge came over her. With a quick flurry of thumbs, Yukine handed her phone over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before making her way back onstage.

Hizashi pressed the tips of his fingers to his lips and let his smile grow as he read and reread over the words Yukine had left him with:

 _| "I'm glad you found me, hero."_


End file.
